Stars and Light, Fire and Darkness StingLu and Rogia
by StingLu-For-Life
Summary: Lucy quits the guild, and meets a strange new friend named Solia. She doesnt talk very much, and is very weak at magic. While going away from Fairy Tail, Lucy finds herself in the City that Sabertooth resides in. Worse, she runs into Sting and Rogue! What will happen when they meet, and Lucy finds herself falling for one of them? I know it's cliche, but there is more to it
1. The Meet-up

**This is my first fanfic, and I hope it isn't too bad. I have always loved the StingLu pairing, and can't wait to write stories!**

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy looked around the guild hall with a sigh. It was a month after the Grand Magic Games, and even though Fairy Tail won, no one cared about me. Even though I knew it was my own fault, that didn't stop it from hurting. The only people nice to me were Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, the master, and Laxus. Even so, I was sick and tired of this. No one from my team paid any attention to her, and Natsu, the person I loved, sat making out with Lisanna ALL THE TIME. It drove me nuts. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed over to Natsu and the others. I knew they were going to kick me out from the team soon, but that wasn't going to stop me. I would leave first. Then I would leave the guild.

"NATSU!" I yelled at him, making him jump away from Lisanna. "Oh it's you," he said, then continued, "actually I need to talk to you abo-""I know you're going to kick me from the team!" I yelled. Natsu looked surprised, but I could tell that I had guessed exactly what he had been thinking of. "Well guess what Natsu? You can't kick someone who isn't a member of the team out. I don't care what you think, if you think I'm weak, or stupid, but I loved you. I loved you with all my heart, and even after what you said in the Grand Magic Games, you are ignoring me! You are being a stupid idiot!" and with that, I stormed out of the guild hall.

When I get home, I say quietly, still crying, "Open gate of the maiden… Virgo!" and sit on the bed. "Would you like to punish me mistress?" she asks, as always. "No, could you pack my things and store them in the Celestial Spirit world? I need to move." Virgo nods, and says, "As you wish Princess," then begins to pack my things. I feel myself drifting to sleep, and think to myself, _I can resign from the guild tomorrow. I need some sleep for now._ Then I fall asleep.

General P.O.V

Virgo looks over and sees that Lucy is sleeping. She smiles, having finished packing. "Goodnight Princess… Sweet dreams." With that, Virgo vanishes back to the celestial spirit world to store Lucy's things there, not knowing that Lucy was being watched. Lucy hadn't known it either, and possibly never would. The shadowy figure turned and disappeared, in a flash of gold.

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up. I rub my eyes frowning, wondering what woke me up. Then I realize that it's almost time to go to the guild. "Oh no, I can't be late! If I'm late then everyone will be where to see when I quit… I sigh, knowing that even though the guild members have been pretty mean lately, that I would always miss them. I put on my normal outfit, then race towards the door. I stop for a second, then leave the key to my room, and pay for rent this month on the table. Then I run towards the guild hall. When I walk in, my heart sinks. There's Team Natsu, sitting at their table with Natsu and Lisanna making out. Again.

Either way it doesn't matter. I walk over to the master, and say, "Can I talk to you in private?" He looks up and nods, seeming cheerful. I hope what I have to say doesn't bring him down too much. He leads me to the guild backroom, and asks, "What is it, Lucy?" I take a deep breath, then answer, "I'm leaving the guild. I'm sorry, but I feel like no one cares. I know a few people do, but still… I don't feel like its right for me anymore." The master gapes and tears roll down his cheek "My child…" I smile sadly and say, "Don't tell the guild until tomorrow. I don't want the few people who do care to come after me."

The guild master nods, and removed my insignia. I look at my hand for a few seconds and then look at the master and say, "I will always love you… Grandpa." I then walk out of the guild hall, ignoring Lisanna and Natsu. I'm ready for a new start on life, and don't really care about what happens. I board the first train, hoping to get to the farthest stop it goes to. I want to get far away from Magnolia, and Fairy Tail.

Later at the Train Station

I look at the news, being broadcasted by Lacrima Communications. I might as well watch it while I wait for the train to come.

…_the murders around Fiore are increasing. In fact, can those who are there to protect us do even that? One of the murders was none less than one of the 10 Wizard Saints! Rumor has it that they have already replaced them, but with who? After all, normally these things wouldn't be kept secret, so I'm betting the Magic Council and 10 Wizard Saints wouldn't keep that secret at a time like this. Back to the weather report…_

"One of the 10 Wizard Saints was murdered?! Now I'm scared… I wonder why it didn't tell us which one though…" I mutter to myself. "I know right? They should really tell us things like this, its vital information. After all, we need to know which one so we will know which level of the Wizard Saints they are." I turn around to see a girl, about my age. A lot of guys around her were taking double takes, and staring at her openly. She didn't seem to notice, but I could see why they would.

She has hair that starts as red, fading out to orange, which fades out to yellow. Her eyes do the same thing from top to bottom. She is wearing a cute pink sweater, with a 1 inch above the knee black skirt. She has black flats, and is wearing her hair in pigtails, like Wendy's. She looks as if she could be described as sexy, but has an air of innocence that makes her adorable. There isn't a sane male alive who wouldn't think she was good looking!

"Oh, I'm sorry for listening to what you were saying. My name's Solia, what's yours?" she asked. I smile and say, "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. Where are you going?" Solia looks up and replies, "As far away as possible. I need some alone time, and rest." Lucy smiles, then replies, "Well so am I! How about we travel together? I could use a friend. Solia looks surprised, but then smiles, with more warmth then I could ever imagine. "All right!"

**_This is my first fanfic, and I haven't gotten to the part where they meet see Sting and Rogue. The problem is, Sabertooth's location is unknown, so I'm leaving the next part to you. The first good name that someone gives me is the name that I'm using for the Sabertooth guild city. This story may not be very good, but I promise to make the next chapter better! Bye!**


	2. All alone

**Hi! This is my second chapter to the Fanfic! I know at the end of the last one I said to leave a message on what the town name should be, and when I put it in my profile, someone sent me a name right away! Sorry if you wanted to put in a name **

**=( Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Natsu P.O.V

I don't get what Lucy was so upset about yesterday. If she was going to leave anyway, then why get upset about it? I mean, come on! I really don't care if she loves me; I found it out a while ago. I didn't try to get too close to her because I didn't feel the same way. I love Lisanna, and ever since we got back from the Great Magic Games, me and her have been dating. Lucy should've just dealt with it.

When I get to the guild hall, I walk up to Lisanna, and kiss her deeply. She smiles shyly, and I feel happy seeing that smile. Lucy was just a replacement for Lisanna after all. Then, when most of the guild have gathered, Gramps stands on the bar table. "My children, I have something very important to tell you. One of our family has left us, and most likely won't come back. As I'm sure most of you will regret deeply, Lucy has left us." Tears run down the master's face.

I sit there in shock. Lucy left. Sure she was weak and useless, but why did she leave? It seems like forever since that day we met. I remember every single day with her. Every single useless day. No, every single _happy_ day. Every day with her was happy. Sure Lisanna can make me happy too but… Lucy makes me happy more. I realize with a sinking feeling that it's not Lisanna that I love. It's Lucy.

Lucy P.O.V

I slowly wake up, feeling tired. I look across me to the other chair, and see Solia still sleeping. I smile, and look outside at the beautiful scenery. "Solia, wake up," I say quietly, "we're almost to the stop that this train ends at." Solia slowly opens her eyes, blinking, and then smiles at me. "Thanks for waking me. I wonder what town it is? I didn't check before." I think for a little bit, and then the train screeches to a halt. "Well, we're about to find out. Let's go." I look over to her when talking, but see with a start that she's gone. "What the…" I murmur, then get off of the train. I look at the amazing city around me. "Wow… This place rocks! I should stay here!" I say, laughing quietly to myself.

I walk slowly, looking around. I hear someone walking by say, "Hoshiko is a really pretty city eh?" The name sounds familiar… Is it the home of a guild I know well? Oh well, never mind the basics. I smile happily, and keep walking along.

Later, after Lucy has been walking around for a while

Ugh, I can't find an open inn _anywhere_! That's what I get for going to an amazing town. I glare at the ground, frustrated. As I walk, I bump into someone. "Oh sor-" I start to say then stop in my tracks. Hoshiko… Now I remember what guild resides in it. My heart sinks as the man I bumped into looks up angrily, his black haired friend behind him. "What did you do that fo- a fairy? What's more, it's Blondie!" The people in front of me were Sting and Rogue.

"I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore so go away!" I say loudly. Sting grabs my shirt collar, and pulls me closer, looking me in the eye. "Well, you may not be a fairy anymore, but I can still do whatever I want with you." "L-let me go!" I shriek, struggling as he holds on. "Enough playing with her, we've got work to do," Rogue said from behind Sting. "Then we can bring her along," he replies. "After all, the master never said we couldn't steal anything." Rogue looked at Sting quietly, and Sting sighed. "Fine, whatever Rogue." Then he turned to me, and said, "Next time you won't get off the hook so easily Blondie," then, turning, he let go of my shirt collar.

I stand there for a few moments. Then I come to my senses. "Stupid Lucy…" I mutter, "I need to get a move on before he decides to come back." I turn and walk away, wondering why I felt slightly disappointed that Rogue had stopped Sting. I shake me head. _Bad Lucy, Bad Lucy, Bad Lucy! Don't think like that about him!_ I scolded myself inside my head. He's just an overconfident Sabertooth. And yet… NO! I vow to myself to not think like that about him. Just as I make my vow… I break it, thinking about what would've happened if Rogue hadn't been there.

Solia P.O.V, when she left Lucy alone

I hadn't wanted to leave Lucy alone like that. I just had to get a move on. I had actually come here on request from a friend. She had fallen ill, and I wanted to see her before she died. I knew she would die, it was inevitable. I sigh sadly. She was my best friend after all, and I will miss her. Uma was a great friend of mine, and when she is gone I would be sad. When I left her side at the bed, I knew it would be the last time I saw her. I accepted that, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I looked around at the beautiful city, and decide to sleep. I walk up to a random, probably full inn. I ask for a room, and he kicks someone else out of a room to make room for me. Males tend to do that, but I'm not sure why. It's not like I'm good looking. I'm rather ugly in fact. I get in my room, and simply lay on the bed. Its strange how people like me and look up to me for something I'm not. No one knows the real me. If they did… they would all run away. And never come back. And I would be alone, forever… just like it was before Uma.

**_I think I should write more in my fanfic, but I never have much time. Plus, although I really want my story to be out, I hate typing for extended periods. I like to play the scenes out more than actually writing them down. Maybe I can get someone to type this for me… NOT. My family hates Fanfic stories, and my friends rarely come over. Too bad for me… I'll try to make longer ones from now on, believe me. I have too many ideas, so bye for now!**


	3. The Pain of Thousands

**This chapter is a LOT longer than the other two! I actually tried to write a little more this time, considering the other two were written in one day. This one will most likely be written in one day, but it will be longer at least!**

Sting P.O.V

I walk away, leaving Blondie blushing like mad. I smile in my head. She is _way_ too easy to get nervous. I look over at Rogue. "Hey Rogue, I don't want to do the job anymore. Let's head back to the guild." Rogue looked over, not seeming very interested. "Whatever. Either way I don't care, just make sure you don't get the master mad at us." I roll my eyes at that statement. "The master won't get mad; we're one of the most powerful guild members! He won't get rid of US." Rogue glares, and then says, "You know that won't stop the master." As he says that, I feel something hit me, and then fall away. I look over, irritated, only to find a girl on the ground in front of me.

The girl is about Blondie's age. Rogue's eyes are on her for a second, and then he ignores her. "Watch where you're going!" I growl at her. She seems weak, and the magic power emitting from her is a small amount. "S-sorry…" she mumbles. I glare at her, and then hear a female voice behind me. "Solia? What's going on?" It's Blondie. I step closer to Blondie, and see her cheeks heating up. I smirk and say, "I thought I warned you about what would happen when I saw you next." I grab her chin, just toying with her, when I feel unbelievable pain in between my legs. I clutch at my crotch, and turn abruptly, glaring.

The girl Blondie calls Solia is standing there, glaring. "Lay one hand on her and I will kick you there again, only harder." Even with her threatening tone, she somehow seems completely innocent. I glare at Solia, and then grab Blondie's waist. I don't even see her leg moving, but I feel pain _there_ again. I fall down to my knees, and hear Blondie laugh, saying, "One of the Sabertooth Duo Dragons taken down by a mere kick. I should've told Natsu to kick you where it hurts." She then walks off with Solia. Rogue looks over at me with amusement on his face. "It's not funny!" I say gritting my teeth, then I stand up again. I watch their retreating backs, and know that I will have to get Solia back for this.

Later at the inn, Lucy P.O.V

I am curious as to where Solia went when we were on the train, but I decide to save it for later. Right now, I'm happier since I met up with her again. I tell her about what happened earlier with Rogue and Sting. She listens attentively, and then says, "Well, I might as well tell you why I left on the train." I listen closely, not wanting to miss a single word. She begins, "I felt a strange presence on the train. I followed it without thinking, and saw a cloaked man. The man disappeared when I tried to get a closer look. When I turned around, you were gone. Then I went to the magic hospit… the magic shop to see if there where any neat little things I could buy."

I frown inside my head. I'm pretty sure she's hiding something, but dismiss the thought right away. There's something just too innocent about her, and I don't think that she would hide something from me, even though we just met. She look up as if remembering something, and then says, "Oh yeah, I got something you might like from the magic shop. They had them in so many different types." I look over at her curiously. "Does it have to do with a magic type? Is it a gate key?" I ask curiously. She shakes her head, and holds out a yellow lacrima. I turn it over in my hands, not knowing what it's for. When I look up at her questioningly, she explains. "It's a Lightning Lacrima. If you find someone to bind it to you, you will be able to use lightning magic along with celestial wizard magic."

I stand up and hug her. She smiles, and yawns. Seeing her yawn, I laugh quietly and say, "How about we go to sleep? It's been a long day." Solia looks over and says, "Actually, can we take a walk first? I love going to sleep after I've been out on a stroll." I smile. "That would be nice. Lead the way," I say, then follow her out. As we walk, she seems really happy. She stares at the stars we are beginning to see in the sky; her eyes themselves seem to have stars in them. _She really likes it out here._ I think smiling. Then I hear the scream.

"Please no, don't hurt me! I was just so hungry, I needed the bread!" Solia stops in her tracks and runs towards the screaming. I follow her, worried. When we get there, a lot of people are trying to move on, obviously not wanting to see whatever's going to happen. I see a young boy, and gasp. There are nails through his hand and feet, and a tall man with a moustache is standing, about to whip the boy. I turn my head away from the sight, and search for Solia's hand, not wanting to hear the boys screams alone. I look up, just in time to see Solia jump in front of the boy, a determined look on her face.

At Sabertooth, Rogue's P.O.V

I look around the guild hall silently. Sting is over talking to Minerva. He laughs at something she says, then walks over to me. "Yo Rogue, why are you always so quiet?" he says, smiling wickedly. I respond calmly and say, "It's not important." Sting grins like and idiot, but before he has the time to pester me anymore, that ex-Fairy Lucy rushes in. All eyes are on her, as she pants breathlessly, "Some boy… Getting whipped… Soli-" She coughs, and faints. There is dried blood on her fingers, and I have a feeling she had to fight someone to get away. Stings voice rings out "I'll take care of it. Come with me, Orga, Minerva, Rufus, Rogue. It'll be better to make a show of force so that they don't do it again. I sigh unhappily, and walk over to sting. Everyone he called does too, each of them wanting to put the whipper in their place, but only for fun.

Poor part of Hoshiko, Solia's P.O.V

I don't know what drove me to do it. The second I saw the boy, and the whip raising, I knew that I couldn't just leave him there. I take the pain of the whip cracking across my stomach, where the boys head would've been. The whipper glares at me and says, "Move girl." I grit my teeth and reply, "No. Leave the boy alone, for I will not move until you promise to." "I'll make no such promise!" the whipper growls and I feel pain, this time across my face. I stand; not wincing as the pain spreads, giving me a slight headache.

Over and over the knife-hot pain hits me, in so many different places. I stop counting after number 57, hoping that Lucy will go get someone in authority. I know that I may not recover, but I can at least keep the whipper away from the poor little boy for a little longer. "Now you've made me angry _girl_!" The whipper's greasy-like voice washes over me. I look up, vision blurred by pain. "Try me," I say, my voice unwavering. I see his whip rise again, and he shouts, "Power of the Death Whip!" and the whip comes down on me again. Only this time it isn't normal. I feel the pain I am already feeling, times a thousand. I scream in pain, as it rockets through every part of my body. Every second seems like an hour in that pain, until it finally ends.

Seeing that I had fallen to the ground, I struggle to stand up. The whipper smiles nastily. His whip seems to be infused with dark magic. "That was just one strike. I can go on like this forever." The whip comes down on me again. The pain came again. It never seemed to end. I couldn't survive this pain… _Yes you can. _No, I can't it's too much. _Think about the boy. _With that thought, I stand, not knowing how much more I could take of this. I know just how much when the whip comes down again, and everything goes black.

Poor part of Hoshiko, Sting's P.O.V

All five of us race over to where we heard the whipping was taking place. Something Blondie had said was troubling me. She sounded like she was about to say "Solia." But why would she look scared when she said that? More to that, why wasn't Solia with her in the first place. Just as I think this, and earsplitting scream full of pain can easily be heard. Me and Rogue cover our ears, due to our sensitive hearing. The screaming fades and I look over to the others. We all take off running towards the scream.

The scream comes again, louder. This time, even Rufus, Orga, and Minerva have to cover their ears. It's living hell for me and Rogue. Once the screaming is over, we run towards it again. When we get there, I understand what Blondie said about Solia. She is standing in front of a boy who was nailed to a block of wood. A man with a mustache is holding a shadow whip. We race over, but before we get there, the man raises the whip and brings it down again. This time there is no scream of pain. That's probably because this time Solia falls to the ground, with a small *_thud_*, and doesn't move again.

**This was longer than my previous ones. I hope you like it, although I wonder what will happen to Solia. I don't even know yet and I'm the author! I have two things that I want to happen, but I have to choose one of them. No hints =) Bye!**


	4. The Face-off

**Last time Solia fell to the ground… Is she dead or just unconscious? The world may never know =) Jk, you know in this chapter. But there is one thing that you might never know. What is Solia hiding? O.o Just read the story.**

Sabertooth Guild Infirmary Waiting Room, Sting's P.O.V

I wait impatiently for the news on what happened to come out. It was two hours after we heard about the whipping, and I had snuck the two girls in. I knew master wouldn't want them in here, but if I didn't, they would both die. I think back to when I saw Solia slump to the ground.

*******Flashback*******

_Solia hits the ground with a *thud* and doesn't move. I start to run over as that disgusting guy raises his whip again, but the whip stops in midair. Rogue is there in shadow form, grabbing the whip and flinging it away. He then picks up the guy and hurls him into the ground, red eyes glowing. By the time me and the others get there, he's leaning over Solia. He looks up at me saying, "I can't hear her heartbeat... I think... I think she's..." he stops there._

_ I look at her, and see something in her pocket glowing. I take it out of the pocket, and examine it. It's a bottle, with a glowing golden liquid in it. I take out the cork and sniff it experimentally. "Rogue, I smell phoenix tears in here..." He looks up immediately. "Phoenix tears..." He grabs the bottle from my hands. I blink, surprised at his actions, then watch him pour the liquid in her open mouth. For a few seconds, I wonder if he's gone crazy, but her heart starts to beat again. The beating is so faint, I can barely hear it. But it's there._

_ Rogue picks her up carefully, and looks over at me. "She still needs medical attention... I don't know how many lashes she took but it was a lot." I shrug, and say, "Whatever... But I'm not carrying her." Minerva teleports us back to the guild hall, and Rogue brings Solia in, using his shadow form. After that, I go see where they took Blondie. I find her in a prison-like cell, and take her to the infirmary. _She needs treatment too, _I think to myself._

*******Flashback End*******

As I think over what happened, I hear a slight stirring from the infirmary. I stick my head in, and see Blondie sitting up. She is holding her head, as if in pain, and I walk over to her. "Hey Blondie, of all places to go to, why come running into our guild hall like that? If the master finds out that I let you and your idiotic friend in the infirmary he'll go nuts." She looks up at me through blurry eyes then suddenly seems to remember something. "S-Solia! How's Solia?! Wait a minute... WHERE'S SOLIA?!" she shrieks, seeming alarmed. I cover her mouth with my hand. She glares at me, and sticks her tongue out. I jerk my hand back, not wanting ex-Fairy spit on my hand.

She takes another breath, probably to start shrieking at me again, and I say quickly, "Solia is in the bed over there." Blondie walks over to Solia's bed, and gasps at the amount of wounds on her. Her eyes start to glisten and something shiny rolls down her face. I realize she's crying, and shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. I walk over to her and say, "Blondie, stop crying! She'll be fine!" She turns, glaring at me while crying, then says, "You're blonde too you know!"

Infirmary, Lucy's P.O.V

How dare he call me "Blondie" when he himself is blonde! I mean, geez, what an arrogant idiot! My friend is lying here, with horrible wounds all over her, and he tells me to stop crying! I clasp my hand around Solia's, and pray that she will be okay. I see something black on her and look over at it. Rogue is sleeping, with his head on her covers. Sting looks over a Rogue, snorting, and says, "Why don't you use the kiss of true love and make her wake up again? Oh, wait, it needs to be a handsome prince, and you aren't either of those things."

Rogue wakes up, and jerks away from Solia, visible red eye glowing. "Like you have anything to talk about," he growls, glaring at Sting. Sting smiles mischievously and says, "I at least contain the former… I may not be a prince but I am certainly handsome. Right Blondie?" All of a sudden, Sting throws and arm around my shoulders. I glare, shrug off his arm, and look at Solia. I burst into tears again, and Sting backs away saying, "Well… I have to go do something… If you'll excuse me..." Then he turns and gets his butt out of the infirmary. I look over, and see Rogue asleep by her again. I lay my head on her covers, still crying, and hoping she would be okay.

Infirmary, Solia's P.O.V

I wake up, blinking away sleep. I start to sit up, but wince in pain. Then I notice the black and gold on my covers. Lucy and Rogue are sleeping with their heads on my covers. I smile softly at Lucy's sleeping form, and look over to Rogue. I blush, knowing that he can't see me. Ever since I ran into him while protecting Lucy, his face haunted my vision. I don't know if I really like him like that… I've never loved anyone, so I wouldn't know what it feels like. Maybe Lucy could tell me someday.

I move slightly, and they both wake up. Lucy hugs me, and I groan as the pain hits me again. "Sorry," she says softly. As I look closer, I realize her eyes are red and puffy. _She must have been crying,_ I think, and hug her back. Rogue stands awkwardly over to the side, and I hesitate. He looks adorable, and I feel my face going hot. He looks at me, and then says, "Do you have a fever? Your face is red." I shake my head quickly, and regret it immediately. Pain shoots through my head, and I hold it, groaning. I look around in my pocket for the potion I keep with me at all times, only to find that it's gone.

"My potion! Who took it?" I look around quickly, and then hold my head again. Rogue looks over at me, and says quietly, "It's on the counter. I used it on you." I look over and see it. "Oh… Thank you." I take a small sip, and feel all the pain go away. I sigh in relief, and then re-cork the half empty bottle. I stand up, and find that I'm strong enough to walk. I look over at Rogue again, saying, "Where are we?" He calmly replies, "Sabertooth guild infirmary. We took you here," he looks away, then continues, "you two won't have an easy time getting out of here…"

"Why not?" I inquire, curiously. He looks over at me, then snaps out, "Because you aren't supposed to be here in the first place! You'll either have to sneak out, or beat someone in our guild in a fight to get out. If you lose, you forfeit your life." I feel a calm certainty when he says this. I can easily get out of here then. "All right then, I'll fight someone in your guild." Rogue looks astonished at the answer, and says, "But… you don't have a lot of… you know… magic… power..." he falters when he sees the look on my face. "I can handle it perfectly fine, now take me down. I want out of here."

Infirmary, Rogue's P.O.V

I can't believe that she's doing this. I can barely feel any magic power coming off from her, and now she wants to fight a member of our guild?! She has a death wish... I unwillingly take them downstairs. Sting looks at me, and then his eyes widen. He makes a movement like he wants to talk, but I make a negative gesture. Not now. The master walks up to me, glaring. "What is this scum doing in the guild hall?!" I open my mouth to talk, but Solia steps up. "I snuck into the infirmary to help my friend, and Rogue just found me."

The master glares at Solia, and speaks slowly, rage in his voice. "How do you know his name if he just, 'found you'?" I feel dread crawling up on me, but she just laughs, her innocent face smiling sweetly. "He's one of Sabertooth's Duo Dragonslayer's. How could I NOT know his name? I only came with him because I would like to challenge one of your guild members for free passage out of here. If I lose, I forfeit my life." The master, glaring, grabbed a random guild member. My heart sinks, seeing that it's Rufus. "Beat him, and you may leave with your Blonde friend."

Guild Hall, Solia's P.O.V

I study the man put in front of me. I can hear him saying, "I must remember this perfectly." I smile sweetly at him, and gesture for the guild master to say when to go. The master wait a few seconds, and then shouts out, "GO!" I race forward towards the man, Rufus I heard someone call him, then stop right in front of him. There's something… off about him. On an impulse, I swing my fist, turning as I do so. I make solid contact with the jaw of the actual Rufus, who was behind me. He reels back for a second, and I quickly jab him in the stomach. He jumps back, winded. I hear some murmurs in the crowd. They hadn't expected me to be able to hit him, I realize. I smile at Rufus again. Only this time it isn't sweet. This time it's full of menace.

Guild Hall, Rufus's P.O.V

At first I had taken the girl to be as weak as a Fairy. I could feel almost zero magic power coming from her, and she seemed so… innocent. It didn't seem like she had a bad bone in her for some reason. I go into battle with that thought, and the next thing I know my head is ringing and I'm gasping for breath. I look up at her, and see her smiling again. The smile is full of menace, and it shows no mercy. Even so, she _still_ seems so innocent. I frown, knowing that I will have to be more careful.

I make a memory of myself all around the girl, the real me above her. She stands there calmly, and when I'm almost on her, she jumps up, grabbing my wrist, and slams me onto the ground. I smile to myself, and make a memory of me there, on the ground. I make memories of myself everywhere. I'm still a little sore, but it was worth it. Now she thinks the memory on the ground is actually me. I start to cast the spell that knocked everyone out of the GMG last time, but stop immediately. I stop because I feel pain flowing through me, originating at my crotch. Because that's where she kicked me, with all her might. She kicks me again and again before I can recover, and knocks her elbow into my skull. I then memorized everything before blacking out.

Guild Hall, Solia's P.O.V

I see people all over the guild looking at me in shock and amazement. I just knocked out Rufus, who beat everyone at once in the GMG, first stage. I did it with what seemed like ease. I rub my bruised knuckles, and look over at Rogue and Lucy. I am pleased to see shock on their face. They just got a taste of the real me, not the fake me that I put on for everyone and everything. Everyone except Uma. I look over at the master, and say calmly, "I think we have earned the right to leave." He looks furious as I say this, but gestures for us to take our leave of the place. I grab Lucy's wrist, and get out of there quickly, before he changes his mind.

Outside Guild Hall, Lucy's P.O.V

I look over at Solia nervously. She had never shown any implication of being able to fight, and even how she just seemed when you met her, she didn't seem to be able to harm a fly. There was more to her than I thought, I realize. Determination to save others… Strong fighting ability… A rare potion… Just who is Solia? She isn't ordinary, I know that for sure. I will consider her a friend, but I will also find out just what's going on here.

Guild Hall, Sting's P.O.V

I stare at the entrance with my mouth open slightly. Solia was something else. She came down here, smiled at the master while he raged, challenged any member of the guild, ended up with _Rufus_ and knocked him out like it was nothing. She seemed to know what was a memory and what wasn't. I frown slightly. Just what was Solia hiding?


	5. The Awakening

**Here comes the next chapter! Dun dun duuuuun! xD I'm going to be able to upload longer chapters now that it's Spring Break. Also, I would like to reply to the review of someone.**

**Sticy and Rolu: I will try to make that happen, but it will likely be a lot later in the fanfic, unless I have a change of heart. Thanks' for saying it was a good story, and for reading it =)**

**Now to the story!**

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

I walk after Solia blindly, mulling over what I had seen. Solia just beat Rufus without even trying it seemed. She had no wounds from her fight with him, and she had left him on the ground, out cold. "Hey Solia?" I ask quietly, "Where did you learn how to fight?" She looks over at me quickly, and then looks up at the stars. She hesitates, then speaks slowly. "I learned it from a very strong fighter. I've been learning the art of fighting since I was a little kid. I learned from a master, and to me that was easy." I nod when she says that, and see that we're outside of the inn.

Solia pulls me to our room, and points at the bed. "You need to sleep. I'm not tired, but from what I've heard, you've barely been getting any sleep these days." I roll my eyes. "These days? Really? You barely know me." She smiles, then says, "Maybe, but I feel like I've known you for longer. I laugh, and lay on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. "Solia, I can't sleep," I say quietly, embarrassed. Solia looks over at me, with the warmest smile I've ever seen from her. She then opens her mouth, and begins to sing a baby lullaby in a soft, lovely voice.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mock-ing-bird,_

_And if that mocking bird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a di-mond-ring,_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a look-ing-glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a bill-y-goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart-and-bull,_

_And if that cart and bull fall doooooown,_

_You're still the sweetest babe in town."_

I feel myself drifting to sleep as she sings. She really has a lovely voice. Drowsily, I think to myself that she would be a great world-round singer. As I open my mouth to say that, I am lost in dreams, for the song put me to sleep.

Next Morning, Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up, yawning. Solia isn't there, and I frown. Please don't tell me she left me again... I get up, and see what looks like fire on the armchair. I smile in relief as it turns out to be Solia's hair. I walk over to her, placing my steps carefully, hoping to surprise her. Just as I was about to poke her, her hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. She looks up at me, grinning. "Have to be more careful than that to catch me by surprise." I shrug as she says this, and smile. She laughs, and we both go downstairs. I push the food around on my plate a little, and something occurs to me. Solia has to have family, doesn't she? I open my mouth to ask the question,

"Hey Solia… What's your family like?" She looks up in surprise, then answers slowly, as if thinking over each word. "My father died on a job for his guild and my mother… Well, I never knew her. But I do have an amazing little sister." I notice her eyes start to practically sparkle when she mentions her sister, and she seemed a lot happier. "My sister's name is Tsu **(A/N pronounced "Sue")** and she is the sweetest little thing you have ever met. She practices water magic, and took her inspiration for Juvia, from Fairy Tail…" I stiffen a little at the name "Fairy Tail" but keep on listening as she goes on about her sister. I close my eyes peacefully. She really cares about her sister, and it shows. Solia is an amazing person with a really big hearts. I don't care if she has secrets; I still want to be her friend.

Someone's P.O.V

I look around at the cold hard rock walls. Something in the balance is disturbed. I growl to myself and blink. I know what it is... It's that cursed magic that very rare people are born with. I slowly rise to my feet, talons clicking on the hard rock. I look out of my cave by the sea, and slowly spread my wings. I would put a stop to the idiots who think they can use this magic without consequence. Then, my black scales glinting dully against the sun, I rise into the air. My blue eyes glow, as I go to put right what has gone wrong.

Sabertooth Guild Hall, Sting's P.O.V

I look at the request board. I yawn. "Rogue, there's nothing good here..." Rogue looks at me, and says calmly, "Why don't we take this one?" I look over at the job he has. "Find out the source of the pink glow in a town… Worth 200,000 jewel?! Just to get rid of some stupid glow?! Count me in, this'll be easy!" I smile, and Rogue walks over to grab Fro and Lector. I wait impatiently until he gets back with them. "Finally," I growl. We then walk out of the guild. I stop, seeing Blondie and Hot-head walking towards the train station. "Change of plans, we're following them." I say, dragging Rogue along with me. He starts to protest, but seeing Hot-head, follows me. I ignore the strange behavior and follow them.

Hoshiko, Solia's P.O.V

Someone's following us. I know they are. I can feel it. From what I can tell, whoever they are don't want to hurt us. Yet, at least. I lean over to Lucy, and say quietly in her ear, "We're being followed. Don't act alarmed, pretend to haggle over the price at that jewelry store." I place 20,000 jewel into her hand to "haggle" with, and keep walking. Once I am certain that whoever is following us had lost sight of me, I duck into an alleyway. I double back, and look up the side of the building. It has plenty of cracks and ledges on it.

I grab onto a ledge with my hands, and pull myself up, putting my feet into a crack. I reach for a small dip in the brick of the building, and use it to help pull myself up. I go as quickly as I can without being reckless. When I get to the top, I throw a jewel onto the rooftop. When it doesn't get destroyed by a magical barrier, I pull myself onto the roof. Then, crawling over to the edge army-style, I look down at Lucy. I search the area around her, searching for who I was sure was following us. I spot movement in the shadows. I look in that general direction, and see more movement. I reach into my shoe.

I take out bits of wood. They look useless, but I place them onto each other, until they form a slingshot base. I then take out the rubber band and pouch, attaching them to each end. I look around the roof for something. I see a broken-down old brick, and grab some smaller pieces of it. I crawl over to the edge again, and put the brick pieces in the pouch of the slingshot. I pull back the rubber band, and release, swiftly replacing it and releasing again.

Hoshiko, Rogue's P.O.V

I frown slightly, looking for Solia. She was with Lucy just seconds ago, but now she's gone. _This can't be good._ I think and turn to Sting. I'm about to say something, when something hits me in the head. _Hard_. I hiss, and turn the direction it came from. When I turn, it hits me right between my eyes. I growl and turn into shadow form, going up to the rooftop. Sting looks at the pieces of broken brick on the ground and shrugs. I ignore his shrug, and pounce on whoever shot the brick pieces. I get ready to hurt them just enough to knock them out, when I realize just _who _it is who shot the brick pieces.

I jumped back, and she whipped her head around, standing up. Her face is red, and I wonder if she has a fever. "So it was you who was following us," she says simply. "Well... Me and Sting." I say. She glares at me and takes a step back. She apparently forgot the fact that she was on the edge of a tall building. Shock passes through her face when she starts to fall backwards. I reach out, and grab her wrist just in time. I pull her back up, and she shakes off my hand. "I am perfectly fine on my own thank you very much," she growls and hangs off the building by her fingertips. She then begins to climb down. I follow in shadow form until we get to the ground. She glares at me once, and then storms off. She talks to Lucy, who listens, and seems to get angry. Solia points in my direction and Lucy glares. Both girls turn and walk towards the train station.

Someone's P.O.V

I flap my wings, flying towards the pull I can feel coming from it. The creature that holds the ancient power. I know that it will be surrounded by people but I do not care. I flap faster, sensing that I'm getting closer. Slowly, a city begins to appear in the distance. I roar, and land, crushing some buildings, in the city of Hoshiko.

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

_The nerve of those two!_ I thought angrily. I glare in the direction that Solia points me towards, and I see Rogue there. Me and Solia walk towards the train station. I was ready to go somewhere new, and not have to run into that idiotic, arrogant, rude, blonde, handsome… NOT handsome man! As I think this, I hear a loud beating sound. At first, I think it's in my head. Then I notice others looking around curiously, and realize that whatever the sound is, it is defiantly NOT in my head. Then out of nowhere, a loud roaring sound rips through the silence that had followed the beating.

I jerk my head up, and watch, fear seeping through my bones. Giant claws crush buildings. A long tail flicks back and forth, destroying homes and stalls. Long wings fold, making wind come crashing down on us. I see the sun reflecting off of black scales, and glowing blue eyes searching the crowd. _No... It... it can't be!_ But it was. Fear drove me to back away before the dragon in front of us. I open my mouth fearfully, and whisper, "Acnologia... The Chaos Dragon."


	6. The Last Breath

**Welcome to… the next chapter! :3 It's time for you to find out what happens after Acnologia came to Hoshiko! Why is Acnologia there? More importantly, what will happen to our four main characters? Read the chapter to find out! (btw, to Sticy and Rolu, I have decided to make what you want to happen in the sequel to this)**

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

I stand there, unable to back up any more, due to the fear that courses through me. I can't think, can't act. I stand there frozen, as Acnologia turns his head towards me and Solia. He steps forward, crushing more buildings. _No!_ I think, _please don't come over here!_ He just keeps moving forward. Then, out of nowhere... "Holy Roar of the White Dragon!"

I feel a warm hand on my wrist as Solia drags me away. I catch a glimpse of Rogue and Sting fighting Acnologia. I am dragged into a building. "I need you to fuse something and quickly before the dragon gets here!" I look up some of the fear going away as Solia holds onto my wrist. She looks over at me, and says quickly, "Lucy! Take out the Lightning Lacrima I gave you that one day!" I obediently take it out, and wonder why her words of "before the dragon gets here" trouble me. The person at the counter looks up, and takes me into a back room. He tells me to relax, but I can't. I start to tremble at the thought of Acnologia, and Solia holds my hand. I cling onto her hand, as if my life depends on it.

I feel pain as the Lacrima is fused with me, and scream. I tighten my grip on Solia's hand and Acnologia's roaring is louder. "Done," I hear a voice filled with fear say quietly. Solia helps me up, and runs outside. That's when I realize why the words "before the dragon gets here" trouble me. If Acnologia gets here that means that Sting and Rogue are… "No!" I shout out, and let go of Solia's hand. She has been leading me away from Acnologia, and I race towards him instead. I hear her shouting, but have no idea what she's saying. I just know one thing. I can't let Sting die... Just not Sting please...

Hoshiko, Solia's P.O.V

"Lucy please stop! He doesn't want you just come back now!" I cry out as Lucy runs away. I growl in frustration. I should've just told her the truth after we left the infirmary. I should've told her what I was, and why I really had these fighting powers. I turn and run after her. I pant, hoping I can catch up to her. I can't explain it all in a short time, but I can at least get her to stop. I know I can... Because I have to. Unfortunately, I'm too late. Lucy has 9 golden keys out.

"Open, gate of the Lion Leo! Open, gate of the Maiden Virgo! Open, gate of the Crab Cancer! Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Open, gate of the Ram Aries!" she pants as they take away her magic energy, but has a determined look in her eyes. "Open, gate of... the... Bull... Taros..." She puts the other keys she had away, knowing she can't summon anymore. I'm surprised she managed to summon as much as she did. She takes out her whip, and whips Acnologia to get his attention. He turns his attention away from the two dragonslayers, who are panting heavily. All of the celestial spirits who came out attack Acnologia at once and Lucy raises her whip. An idea comes into my head.

"Lucy! Remember the Lightning Lacrima! Infuse the whip with Lightning Magic!" I scream at her. She looks over for a second, surprised, but then yells out, "L-Lightning Infusion!" I can tell she's hoping that will work, and for a moment nothing happens. But when the whip comes down on Acnologia, he is electrified. He roars, and swings his tail at Lucy. Her eyes widen, and she covers her face as if that will help. All of her celestial spirits that are out race in front of her, and take the blow. They disappear, and she is left unscathed.

I growl, and forgetting the fact that Acnologia is a dragon, a powerful one, that can't be harmed by a mere kick, I kick him in the snout as hard as I can. His blue eyes glow, having found the one he wants. I flip back wards off of him, as I hear the shout, "Secret art of the Shadow Dragon... Black Nova." It hits Acnologia in the side of the head, barely missing me. Acnologia roars, and turning his head that way, gets hit after another voice is heard, "Ancient art of the White Dragon... Holy Nova!"

Sting and Rogue attack the dragon from different sides. I land on the ground, and growl. Acnologia tried to kill Lucy. Acnologia will die. I softly begin to chant to myself.

"_Light of the Phoenix, once lost now gained._

_Show yourself and be obtained._

_Let the light embrace this world._

_May my enemies be hurled._

_Across the land, where no one knows._

_Where, the bodies lie, of my foes..."_

Hoshiko, Sting's P.O.V

I can hear Solia chanting as I attack Acnologia. Lucy is lying on the ground panting. I have no idea what Solia is doing, but at the moment I really don't care. I can't let Lucy die! I don't know why it matters to me so much, but for some reason... She just feels right. I don't want her to get hurt because of that. I _can't_ let her get hurt because of that. I keep on attacking Acnologia, feeling myself losing more and more magic power. I look over to Rogue to see how he's doing. He seems distracted, and instead of attacking Acnologia once, Rogue attacks him twice.

Acnologia roars, and turns to Rogue. _No!_ I think as it opens its mouth, and shoots out a black and blue beam. The beam hits Rogue, and I can hear him screaming. My best friend is going to get killed by this–this thing! I suddenly feel an unbelievable amount of magic power coming from... somewhere. I have no idea where, but whatever it is; I hope it's on our side.

Hoshiko, Solia's P.O.V

_...and though I may not survive this._

_Throw my enemies soul into the abyss."_

I finish chanting, and feel myself changing as I take my limiters off. The ribbon holding my hair in pigtails disappears and my clothes change to a yellow kimono. The kimono has flowers on it with orange petals and a red inside. My shoes are yellow, with the same flower design as on my kimono, ballet flats. I feel magic power flowing through me. I look up, my eyes glowing. Acnologia would pay.

When I look up, I see Acnologia shooting the beam at Rogue, and I hear his scream. "N-no!" I scream in fear for Rogue, and run over to him. He is barely breathing. I reach into my kimono pocket blindly searching for the golden potion. I clasp my hands around it, and pour the whole contents into Rogues mouth. He doesn't move. "P-please no... Rogue don't die... I-I love you." Just when I say it, I realize that it's true. I have fallen in love with the silent, handsome man. When did it start? I don't know, but I do know that if he dies, I won't be able to live with myself for not getting there in time. I lean over him, and press my lips to his for a fleeting second. Then I stand up.

"Acnologia you big, fat, ugly, stupid, bitch of a dragon," I shriek out, "leave that blonde idiot alone and fight me!" Acnologia turns towards me, away from Sting, who he had just pinned to the ground. Acnologia growls, and opens his mouth for another beam. I draw a magic circle in the air between us. I position my hands facing towards Acnologia, and everything seems to go quiet. Then, I softly whisper, _"Phoenix Fire."_

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

I couldn't get up after what had happened. I shouldn't have summoned all of those celestial spirits, I used too much of my magic power. I had no idea how the Lightning Magic worked and I couldn't protect my friends. I don't know what Solia was thinking when she went to attack Acnologia. She barely had any magic power! But I saw her chanting, and what happened after. I felt the magic power gathering around her. I watched as she kissed Rogue and stood in front of him. Then I noticed everything went silent, and her whisper somehow echoed louder that Acnologia's roar. _"Phoenix Fire."_

Her hair and eyes turned gold. She started to glow golden too. The glow then turned into a raging fire that surrounded her. Her eyes were closed as Acnologia's beam came closer and closer. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Her eyes opened, and the golden fire surrounding her shot out as a beam through the magic circle she drew, and hit Acnologia's beam head on. She started to get pushed backwards, some stone getting ripped from the road as she did. Then I heard Rogue call out quietly. "Don't... die... please..."

Solia growled and her fire seemed to get bigger. I couldn't believe my eyes. Her fire started to push Acnologia back. Acnologia's beam started to shorten as her fire drove it back. Then, his beam disappeared all together and he was covered in golden fire. He screeched – a sound that hurt my ears making me cringe and I could see Sting holding his ears in agony. Black mist started to form ahead as Acnologia's wings were ripped apart, and his body slowly began to fade into that mist until it was gone. The mist floated away, with me having no idea what it was. Then the realization hit me. Solia... The girl with seemingly magic power close to one... Just killed Acnologia, who more than half the guild couldn't beat. I think that as Solia's eyes close, and her hair turns back to normal as she falls backward.

7 months later, Hoshiko, Rogue's P.O.V

I sit by Solia's bed in the infirmary, staring at her, hoping she will wake up. I think, yet again over what she said. _"I love you."_ The words echoed through my mind over and over again. I don't know what to think. In all honesty, I don't know what love feels like, nor if what I feel for her is love at all. I hear someone walk in, but keep on looking at her face. "Rogue," says Stings voice, "are you going to stare at her all day again?" I don't answer for a while, then say, "Sting... what does love feel like?"

Sting doesn't reply for a moment. Then he hesitantly says, "Well... It's sort of like a warm feeling... Like you want to protect something with your life, but don't want to die in case they will be sad. Putting how someone else feels in front of how you feel, and caring enough that even if they like another guy, you will support them because you love them." I don't talk again after that. I hear his footsteps walking away, and sit there. The Grand Magic Games are coming up in 3 months. If she isn't awake by then, I won't be participating.

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

I walk into the infirmary, and see Rogue sleeping with his head on Solia's covers again. I smile at the two of them. I look at my hand, where my yellow Sabertooth guild mark is. I joined a month after what happened, and was welcomed more warmly than I thought I would be. I know that Rogue is worried about Solia, and so am I. She hasn't woken up for 7 months, and I'm worried she might... die. She came close a month ago, and has been thrashing around in her sleep a lot more. I see her moving, and sigh. She must be having another nightmare. As I turn to leave I hear a soft voice. A voice that I haven't heard in 7 months. "Lucy?"

Rogue's eyes shoot open, and I turn back. Solia's eyes are open, and she slowly eases herself into a sitting position. I don't move for several seconds, wondering if I was seeing things. But no... She stayed there, and Rogue held her hand, possibly wondering the same thing. I run over and hug her crying. "S-Solia... You're back..."

**Ah don't you just love a happy ending? Unfortunately this isn't the ending. I didn't mention the Grand Magic Games for no reason after all! There are two more main parts until this particular story ends. And trust me; I have the whole games planned out! I can't wait to write and upload it! After that, there will be a sequel where I do what someone requested, and then a one chapter epilogue. I have a fanfic planned after that, which I will give no hints on. Unfortunately I have no ideas after that. Once I finish the sequel to this story I will take ideas on that. Bye!**


	7. The Ten Wizard Saints

**Hey guess what? It's time for the next chapter! I'm so happy that last chapter had a good ending, but that is over and done with. It's time for this chapter, and you better be ready! I know the start of the story was cliché, and the middle might be a LITTLE cliché, but the end is something that in all of the stories I've read, I haven't found yet. Anyway... I wonder what will happen to Rogue and Solia... Or should I say Rogia? =P**

Sabertooth Infirmary, Solia's P.O.V

It's an hour after I woke up. I have no recollection of what I dreamed of when I slept, but all I know is that I have been sleeping for 7 months and that I want food. _Now_. Lucy told me about how she joined Sabertooth a month after Acnologia, and how hard she trained. I was surprised to learn that she had improved on both her Lightning and Celestial Magic greatly. She could conjure up Lightning Storms, and could now summon three of her spirits at once. She could also use magic power to share in their magic, and use their magic attacks. I listened to her the whole time, but the reason I was silent now is the fact that she asked, "I want to know something though. What type of magic was that, and why didn't you tell me you had Magic Limiters on you?"

I sigh, and look up. "Well... My magic was thought to be extinct so long ago. I'm the first of my kind in more than a million years. I am Phoenix Born. I'm from what's known as the 'Legendary Magic's'. Think of a human raised by a dragon. Now think of one born from a dragon egg. That is a Dragon Born. I was born from a phoenix egg, but am still human. I never knew the phoenix that laid the egg, because it abandoned me. I consider the human who found me my father. There are many spells we can use special to us, but I don't want to say each one of them. I have a book about them though, written by the only other Phoenix Born in history."

Both her and Rogue seemed shocked by it. I stood up and said, "This may seem a little absurd, and I would think the person who told me this was mad, but before I answer any questions, I've been asleep for seven months, and it looks like the nourishment that I got through that month has only been magic energy. I would therefore like to please eat before I die of hunger and all that time you guys waited for me to recover is wasted." That seemed to register with them, and they took me downstairs. I realize that I'm wearing a golden kimono with silver flowers and lining. I roll my eyes thinking that Lucy probably picked this out. I then have to clutch at my ears when I hear someone scream "SOLIA!"

It was Sting. He ran over, and Rogue glared at him. "That hurt my ears..." Sting glanced at him sharply. "So? I've been worried since she's my friend," he growled, and Rogue simply said, "I really don't care..." I feel the gazes of every member of the guild on me. I feel my cheeks heating up, and step behind Lucy to hide from their gazes. I really don't like attention, and all these people staring at me makes me nervous. "Lucy, do you have anything like silver ribbon?" I ask quietly. She looks behind her at me and replies, "Yeah, I bought some for you since you always wear your hair in pigtails." She passes it behind her back, and I put my hair up in pigtails. For some reason, putting my hair in pigtails calms me. I don't know why, it just does. Then I hear footsteps, and see the master of Sabertooth walk up. I gulp to myself and think, _Here goes nothing_.

Sabertooth Guild Hall, Lucy's P.O.V

As the master walks up, I feel her getting a little tense. She slowly walks out from behind me, and looks the master in the eyes. I wait for her to ask to be in the guild, knowing the master never invites people. That's why I was surprised when the master says, "Would you like to join Sabertooth? You defeated the dragon that those Fairies couldn't." I can't believe my ears, but listen for her reply. She hesitates, and says clearly, "I would be honored to join the guild." Minerva walks up and I shiver; I still haven't forgotten the last GMG. Solia tells her she wants it on the opposite hand that I have mine on. Her mark comes out at the top red, in the middle fading to orange, and at the bottom fading to yellow. Just like her hair.

I wonder fleetingly if her mark will turn golden if she uses Phoenix Fire again. Then I walk up and hug her. She hugs me back, smiling. Rogue quietly says, "Congratulations..." and she blushes. I whisper teasingly to her, "Go ask Rogue to go out with you." She turns redder than Erza's hair, and pushes me away. I laugh softly, and the master stands on a platform raised higher than the rest of the guild. Everyone looks up at him, and he says, "The Grand Magic Games are going to be happening in three months. I have waited to choose who will be in it, but I have no decided. Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Lucy, and Solia will be participating. Rufus will be in reserve." With that, the master goes into the back room, where he always stays. Everyone cheers, and I smile at Solia. Solia smiles back, and says, "Lucy... Let's get revenge on those Fairies for ignoring you." I smile and say, "Yeah, but leave some for me."

Next Day, Hoshiko, Someone's P.O.V

I walk off of the train. I look over at Jura, who is beside me. "Jura, are you certain that the information you receive was correct?" Jura looks over at me and replies, "Yes, I am certain. I got it from someone who saw her defeat Acnologia, and has a Lacrima Image of it." I nod at that, and continue walking. We eventually reach the Sabertooth Guild Hall. I push the doors open and feel all eyes on me and Jura. I open my mouth and say clearly, "Where is Solia?"

Hoshiko, Lucy's P.O.V

I turn towards the voice, and the sight surprised me. "M-Makarov?!" I say surprised. My former guild master looks over, surprised. "Lucy? You joined... Sabertooth?" I nod quietly and then narrow my eyes slightly. "What do you want with Solia?" "Me and Jura need to speak with her, it is of utmost importance." Solia walks up beside me and says, "Whatever you need to talk to me about, make it quick. Also, the rest of the guild has a right to know, and I will NOT listen to it if you don't let the rest of them listen. Makarov sighs, and begins to speak, "A while ago, Warrod Sequen died. He was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Makarov then looks up and continues, "After defeating Acnologia, you have proven yourself worthy, and we have been sent to notify you of the fact that you are now considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

My mouth hangs open when he says that, and I look over to Solia. She seems speechless too. Makarov and Jura turn and leave, but all eyes are on Solia. She blinks for a second then turns to me. "D-did I hear that right?" she asks, with a disbelieving look on her face. "If you mean about you becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saint then... That would be a yes." Solia squeals and hugs me. Sting just stands there, mouth gaping open. Rogue is quiet, not that it surprises me. The rest of the guild, after a pause, yell, "One of the Ten Wizard Saints is a member of Sabertooth!" I could tell this would be another day of celebrating and smile. Tomorrow I would go back to my training. But today was definitely a day to celebrate.

**I know that this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but I wanted this to happen separately than the day that the GMG begin. After all, it would kind of ruin the fun of the story to have that many major things bunched in. Plus, this way the story goes on longer. I can't wait to upload this, bye!**


	8. The Fire of a Phoenix

**I got bored so I'm writing another chapter instead of sitting in my room staring at the ceiling… :3**

Three Months Later, Crocus, Lucy's P.O.V

I look around at Crocus. The last time I was here I was a member of Fairy Tail. But this time, it's different. I'm no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail, but Lucy of Sabertooth. A lot has happened since I had left the guild a year ago. I guess you can say I have Natsu to thank for all this happening. It was him and Lisanna who made me want to leave the guild. I was sick and tired of them making out all the time when I had a crush on Natsu. I left the team and guild.

That was when I met Solia. I looked over at her. She was talking to Rogue, who didn't answer most of the time. She was the reason I was a member of Sabertooth, and also the reason I wasn't dead. She saved me from Acnologia, and recently became one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I witnessed with my own eyes her power when she was angry. I defiantly didn't want to be on the receiving end of that blast. However, she was knocked out for 7 months after defeating Acnologia, and she probably wouldn't want to make everyone go through that worry again.

Looking over to my other side I see Sting and Minerva, staying silent. Sting is the arrogant, idiotic, handsome dragonslayer that I secretly love. He notices me looking at him, and he smiles devilishly, "Like what you see Blondie?" I glare and reply, "Just hoping that if there were two people left on Earthland it wouldn't be me and you. If that happened, the human race would die out, _Blondie_." Beside me, Solia laughs. Sting looks over at her, glaring. "Whatever Fire Bird." She sticks out her tongue and says, "At least I'm not too afraid to tell the person I like that I love them."

This shuts Sting up. I wonder who it is that he likes. I find myself wanting to murder them and shake the feeling off. If I truly like him than I should be happy for him if he chooses someone that isn't me. That's what true love is, right? I sigh in my head, and we reach the pub we're staying at this year. I look at what the name is and freeze. I hear Sting's voice beside me. "Kittens Paw? They tryin to make fun of us?" Beside me, Solia is glaring at the pub and stomps in. When she gets in, her steps become light, and she, yet again, becomes the easily lovable innocent Solia.

Crocus, Bartender's P.O.V

I hear footsteps and sigh. More customers, more work. I look up, and blink. I see the most beautiful girl I've seen in ages. She walks up to me, and I straighten up. "Excuse me," she says kindly and shyly, "but I'm a member of Sabertooth. We got assigned to the pub but the name is kind of... Offending to us, you understand right?" I nod, seeing why being in a pub called Kittens Paw might be offending, and decide to tell her the truth. "They made me change the name of the pub to the Kittens Paw. Its actual name is the Raging Boar." Realization passes over her face, and she seems a little sad. "Oh... So they want to insult us..." I see a drop of water fall onto the bar table, and see that she's crying.

"Hey don't worry; I'll change the name to something else. In fact, I'll change it to the Fierce Sabers, how about that?" She looks up, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Really? You'd do that for us?" I nod, "Of course." The smile she gives me seems to light up the room. My face starts to heat up a little. If only I was 10 years younger... Then I sighed and had to be honest with myself. Make that 30. I give her five room keys and tell her whose is whose. The girl then walks over to the other four people who came with her, and I realize that they're Sabertooth too. I see the Twin Dragons and watch her walk up to the one with black hair. Well, since I'm not 30 years younger, then the least I can do is help her with the man. With that thought, I go back to scrubbing the top of the bar.

Fierce Sabers Bar, Solia's P.O.V

"Problem solved. The bar is now called the Fierce Sabers." I say to them. Sting laughs. "You practically flirted with a 50 year old man! Gonna go over to his room tonight and start your little love life?" I glare at him and say, "He is old and ugly for one, and for two at least I'm good looking enough to have a love life." Just like the last time I commented on his non-existent love life he shuts up. I smile, and say, "Come on. We each have separate rooms, seems like the old man was feeling generous."

We walk over to the rooms, and I open mine. I smile as I see how well-furnished my room is. I look over at the others rooms, and laugh openly. Sting and Rogue are the only ones who got normal rooms. Sting's room has a bed and covers that has a lot of holes. Sting glares at me, "What's so funny Fire Bird?" I smile easily, "They got you a room to match your looks and love life at the same time." He glares and slams his room door shut. The door falls off the hinges and laughs. "Apparently it's just as stable too." Sting shoves the door back where it belongs loosely. Rogue looks a little disappointed. "Hey Rogue, are you dissatisfied with you room?" He shrugs. "I'll take that as a yes. You can share mine." I say innocently. "Solia, he is not staying in your room!" Lucy says with a sidelong glance at me.

"But Fro will!" Fro leaves Rogues side and lands on my shoulder. Sting opens his door and it falls down. He laughs and says, "Rogue, Fro left you for Fire Bird there. How does that make you feel?" Rogue looks over at him. "The same way you should feel right now." Sting frowns, and realizes that while he was talking Lector flew over to my shoulder. "Lector?!" "Her room is more comfy!" Lector says cheerfully, and both exceeds follow me into my room. I shut the door, giggling as Sting rages. I look at Fro and Lector then say, "I already like it here."

Next Day, Solia's P.O.V

I wake up, and stretch. I see Fro and Lector still sleeping and smile. I then look in my closet. I take out a black miniskirt, and a white off the shoulder top with the black Sabertooth symbol on it. I grab white heeled boots, and walk out of the closet. I see that Lector and Fro are awake. "What are you doing?" Lector asks. "Changing, so you better turn your kitty face the other way!" Lector promptly turns away, but Fro says, "Fro doesn't understand." I sigh. "If you don't understand then it doesn't matter. **(A/N Fro understands, Fro is just being sneaky =) how dare you Fro xD)** I quickly take off my clothes. I make sure my bra is still securely on, and then pull on my outfit for the day. "Lector you can look now."

Lector looks over, and we all walk out of the room. My hair is in a ponytail, held up by black ribbon. Lucy is wearing the same outfit, only everything in my outfit that is black, is white in hers and vise versa since we had planned this yesterday. Minerva, Sting, and Rogue come out in their usual clothes. Rogue stares at me for a few seconds, then averts his eyes. Sting openly stares at the both of us, but his gaze lingered longer on Lucy than it lingered on me. Lucy puffed her cheeks out, pretending to be mad, "Stop staring at me perve." He smiles devilishly and replies, "I like what I see Blondie, so I'm gonna look as long as I want." "Or until I do this," I say then kick him in the crotch area. I tend to do that a lot.

Lucy laughs and we walk to the GMG arena. I'm chatting with Lucy and catch a glimpse of people walking beside us, not noticing us. I stiffen and whisper "Fairies to the left." All of us look over at them, and see the whole guild. I smile evilly. "Why don't I have a talk with them?" I walk over to them, and notice that Lucy does too. "Hey Fairies! I hope you know where your mama's are, because your gonna run to them crying after this is over! Oh wait, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Laxus, and Mira don't have mama's to run to. I would say to run to their dada's but they don't have those either!"

Crocus, Natsu's P.O.V

I hear voices and look up to see two people walking up, and growl when they say, "Hey Fairies! I hope you know where your mama's are, because your gonna run to them crying after this is over! Oh wait, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Laxus, and Mira don't have mama's to run to. I would say to run to their dada's but they don't have those either!" Then I realize just who one of them is. "L-Lucy?!" Beside me, Grey and Erza look shocked, and Lucy laughed. Lucy. Laughed. At. Us. Fairy Tail, her old guild! She laughed at her friends. "Lucy, why are you laughing at us? We're your friends!" Erza says, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Lucy replies easily, "Look Erza, I am not friends with a Fairy. One broke my heart, but I'm over that. I'm ready to have a new beginning, and you can't stop me." The girl besides her then looks at me directly, "Natsu, I hope I get to fight you. Then I can tear you apart for breaking Lucy's heart a year ago. Luckily, she found her place in Sabertooth." Both girls walk over to who I recognize as Sting, Rogue, and Minerva. All of Fairy Tail falls silent, wondering what happened to the Lucy we remember.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

We sit in our seats to see what the elimination challenge will be this year. Mato, the pumpkin, walks in the middle of the arena. "The elimination challenge this year will be simpler than last year, kabo! This year, we will measure the magic power of one of your members, kabo! Also, this Magic Counter can hold up to 99,999 magic power due to last year, kabo" I smile easily, and look over to Solia. "Go up there Little Miss Wizard Saint." She playfully shoves me, and leaps down off the rail.

I watch as the Guilds begin to use the Magic Counter to try and qualify. I wait for Solia's turn. When it gets to her turn, the scores are this:

Fairy Tail Power: 9,014

Lamia Scale: 8,065

Dragon's Breath: 4,000 (this is a fan made guild made by... me!)

Blue Pegasus: 897

Mermaid Heel: 745

Quatro Cerberus: 400

Twilight Ogre: 100

Phoenix Grave: 50

GMG Arena, Solia's P.O.V

I walk up to the Magic Counter. I already know what spell I'm going to use. I quickly take off my limiters. I made these limiters easier to take off than my previous ones. I then concentrated. I had widened how long I could do Phoenix Fire, and I could now do it full force for an hour before I had to stop. I could hear the chatter of the crowd, some wondering who I was, some recognizing me as the one who defeated Acnologia. You better be watching Fairies, cause I'm about to show you just what I can do. I draw a magic circle in the air between me and the Magic Counter. I position my hands facing towards it and everything goes silent. My whisper reverberates in the room,_ "Phoenix Fire."_

My hair, eyes, and even my guild mark turn golden, and I start to glow golden too. I hear murmurs of surprise, and know that every eye is on me. I slowly let the energy rage out of control into a fire. I push the magic energy forward in a bream that rocketed to the magic counter. It hits it, and I feel myself pushed backwards from the force of my attack. I let the magic energy fade, and look to see how I did. I let a smile cross over my face at the disbelief of everyone. I raise my voice and say, "This is why you don't mess with Sabertooth." I had gotten a 99,999 and the Magic Counter was shattered.

**Silly Fairy Tail thinking they could win a contest of magic power against a member of the Ten Wizard Saints! =P I can't believe myself her utmost **_**awesomeness**_**! Read the next chapter to find out what happens next, and also the members of the guild I made, Dragons Breath. They are powerful for a good reason, even though they only have 10 members in total.**


	9. Gunfire and Sting vs Lily

**This is the forth chapter I wrote in one day because I'm bored! I'm only not putting all these chapters up in one day because I want to update daily only, so I'm not pressed to upload multiple chapters a day. Plus it's no fun if any suspense I have only lasts an hour or two D= Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy P.O.V

I sit at the table with Solia, Rogue, Sting, Fro, and Lector. I watch as the bartender comes over and whispers something to Rogue. I'm curious for a second, but dismiss it when Rogue awkwardly says, "Good job with the Magic Counter..." he mumbled and Solia smiled warmly at him. I smile to myself. The bartender must be trying to get Rogue to be more receptive, and I appreciate that. Sting, however, ruins it by saying, "Yeah whatever. She did good… For a Fire Bird." Solia's gaze turns to him, but this time it's a glare. I sigh. Oh well. When you think you're the best, finding someone better than you would probably make you be a little rude to them, since you would be jealous.

I watch them as they bicker back and forth, then I smile. They act like a brother and sister. I guess this guild is like a family too. Sting notices me smiling, and grins self-confidently. "You falling for me yet Blondie?" "Yep. Falling face first into a bush of thorns and realizing that I don't like them, _Blondie_," I say simply. He glowers, and retorts, "At least my friend isn't a Feather Brained Fire Bird." "At least my only friend isn't arrogant, rude, blonde, and _myself_," I reply without pausing. "Oh yeah? Well at least _I_ can charm _any_ girl." I am about to reply when Solia cuts in with, "All right then, if you can why don't you have a girlfriend?" That shuts Sting up. Talking about his non-existent love life always shuts him up.

Later, we go up to our rooms. Fro and Lector follow Solia like last night, and I go into my room. I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I wonder if, one day, I will ever tell Sting how I really feel. His face pops into my mind. Arrogant, Rude, Blonde, Handsome... and the man I fell in love with.

GMG Arena, Solia's P.O.V

I look around the arena, and my gaze falls on the guild I'm looking for. Dragon's Breath. I haven't heard of that guild until today. I watch them curiously, wondering how many members they have. Slowly, they announce the guild member's teams and what placing they were. As if we didn't already know. I only paid attention to the Dragon's Breath guild members. I listen closely as Mato calls their names. "In forth place is… Dragon's Breath, kabo! They are a relatively new guild, kabo. They currently have only 10 members and apparently have high standards, kabo. The members participating are Marceline, Lily, Ripper, Loran, and Fuse, kabo!" There is no cheering for them, but they don't seem to care.

"Finally, in first place is Sabertooth, kabo! The members participating are Minerva, the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rouge, the girl who mixes stars with lightning, Lucy, and last but most definitely not least, The Phoenix Saint, Solia, kabo!" I frown slightly. The Phoenix Saint, really? I would rather not have a nickname. I sigh. Oh well. I walk out with the others, all of us wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I smile warmly at the audience, and the cheering for Sabertooth gets louder. Inside I smirk. For the audience, I will pretend to be the innocent girl who I acted like I was with Lucy. For everyone else, they don't get the same treatment. They get the real me, take it or leave it.

Mato is projected through a Projection Lacrima, and begins to speak, "It's time for the first challenge, kabo! This challenge is called Gunfire, kabo!" I look over at Minerva. "Hey Min-chan, you wanna do this one?" She looks over at me and glares. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that," she say's coldly. "Min-chan, Min-chan, Min-chan!" She glowers, and then walks out onto the field. When she gets out, Mato calls the names of the members in the contest, "From Sabertooth, Minerva, From Fairy Tail, Erza, From Dragon's Breath, Ripper, From Lamia Scale, Juro, From Blue Pegasus, Ren, From Mermaid Heel, Betty, **(or is it Betsy? I don't remember D= I'ma call her Betty)** From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus, and From Twilight Ogre, Roran, kabo! **(making up names because I know none of them)**

"Now each of you needs to pick a magic gun, kabo! You will then be teleported to a random place in the warlike arena and the game will begin, kabo. When you get hit by a member from a different guild, you will lose one point and they will win one, kabo. The guns feel like a real gun blast, while they don't do physical harm, kabo. Once you are hit once, you are out, kabo. You may use your magic, but it will not give you any points to use them against other people, kabo" I grin. This will be child's play for Minerva.

My though proved to be right. She just teleported everyone to her one by one and shot them before they could get their bearings. It was an all together uneventful match. My gaze wanders around the arena. It stops on the Dragon's Breath guild. Maybe I'm obsessing over them, but there's just something... off about them. I shrug the feeling off and look at Minerva, who won 10 points for us. We were in the lead with ten points and I shrug. I expected no less. Now was time for the real fun though. Now was time for the 1v1 matches. I waited to see the pairings. I smiled at them when they appeared in the air.

They were Fairy Tail vs Quatro Cerberus, Dragon's Breath vs Sabertooth, Twilight Ogre vs Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus vs Lamia Scale. I watched the matches that weren't Sabertooths, not really caring. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail won. That leaves Sabertooth and Dragon's Breath. The pairing is... Sting vs Lily. I sigh, wishing it had been me. Then I turn my attention to the match.

GMG Arena, Sting's P.O.V

I look at Lily. She has light pink hair, and her eyes are the same color. She is wearing a yellow sundress, with yellow flats for the shows. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail using a bow. Her guild insignia is located on her ankle. Her dress pretty much shows off the fact that she is a child about the age of Wendy, and has no chest size whatsoever. I push the thought from my head. We'll she how she handles a battle. We'll also see how she handles losing.

"Begin, kabo!" I race forward, and say, "Iron fist of the White Dragon!" and punch her in the stomach. I do it over and over, alternating hands. She is thrown back into the wall, and slowly gets up. She coughs, and shouts out, "Roar of the Nature Dragon!" A green roar comes at me and I dodge easily. So she's a dragonslayer, just like me. "Roar of the White Dragon!" I yell, and use the attack against her. "Secret Art of the Nature Dragon, Grow!" she yells, and trees grow in front of her blocking the attack. I flip over them behind her. She peers out from behind the trees, and I yell "Iron fist of the White Dragon!" and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

I watch as Sting easily beats Lily. He looks like he's not even trying. I look over at Solia to talk, and realize that she seems overly interested in the match. I shrug. I guess she likes watching fights. Though it's surprising that Lily is a Nature Dragonslayer. I've now met 7 dragonslayers. It really is a small world. I watch as when she falls to the ground, only one of the guild members goes over to her. It's the one named Fuse, and she looks about the same age as Lily. She lifts her up, and carries her over to the railing. I look at the score, already knowing what it will be.

Sabertooth: 12

Fairy Tail: 2

Blue Pegasus: 2

Mermaid Heel: 2

Quatro Cerberus: 0

Twilight Ogre: 0

Lamia Scale: 0

Dragon's Breath: 0

I look over at Solia yet again. She is looking at the Dragon's Breath guild, seeming like she was thinking. What was up with her? I sigh, accepting the fact that I would probably never know. Sometimes you just never knew what was going on in her mind. When Sting got back up to where we were, the guild left the arena. When we got back to the pub, Solia went straight to her room without talking to anyone, not even Rogue. Lector and Fro followed her. I sigh, wanting to know what's wrong with my friend.

When I go up to bed, I can hear her softly singing a lullaby to Fro and Lector. I listen in and realize it's the same lullaby she sang to me more than half a year ago. I smile as she sings it. She still sings it in the beautiful voice she sang to me in that one day. I walk into my room with her words still in my head. They are the words that eventually lull me to sleep, even though I still wonder what was going through her head when she watched the Dragon's Breath guild.

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

As I sing the lullaby softly, I think yet again about the Dragon's Breath guild. They all emitted an aura that somehow seemed familiar to me. Yet I knew none of them. I put what I know about them together. They are a new guild... Very selective... Named Dragon's Breath... Have a dragonslayer... Then I realize why the aura they have is so familiar to me. It's the same aura that Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue have. The lullaby I'm singly slowly fades into silence as it clicks with me. The guild is made up of all dragonslayers.

**Dun dun duuuuun! I wonder what's going to happen... Oh wait I already know since I'm the author. But that doesn't mean that YOU know. I said I wouldn't upload more than one story a day but of course I uploaded four stories today... -.- I really need to keep my promises. But don't worry; you won't have the next story until late tomorrow! Bye!**


	10. Battlefield and Lucy vs Natsu

**Time for this chapter! =D if I write more than one chapter today I will NOT post them all, I need to write ahead for the days I won't be able to write -.- anyway, here's the next chapter! Btw I made the single fights worth two points, the tag-team battles will be worth 10.**

Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V

I yawn waking up. I look around my room for a moment, then get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror, and decide that I'm satisfied with how I look. I walk out of the room and see that I'm the first one out. I stretch waiting for everyone else to come out. When Solia comes out, she walks straight over to me and says, "I need to tell everyone on our team something about that Dragon's Breath guild, I'll wait for the others to get out though."

I wonder what she has to say about them. She always seems calm and collected, but right now she seems very worried. I wonder what's going through her mind, but don't press her for information. When the others come out of the room she starts to speak. "The Dragon's Breath guild may be small, but I now know how they got the amount of magic power they did. All of them are dragonslayers." I was shocked at this, but Sting simply says, "All of them? Well then..." he smiles arrogantly, "we'll just have to beat em to a pulp." Solia smiles at this, and Rogue glares at Sting. I wonder what's going on there, but it's probably the fact that Solia is smiling at a different guy. He pretends like he doesn't like her, but he obviously does.

All of us walk out of the pub and the bartender whispers something to Rogue. Rogue looks a little surprised, but awkwardly whispers something to Solia. I watch as she smiles at him, and holds his hand. He definitely wasn't one to do that without help. I start to feel myself liking the bartender more, since he is obviously trying to get things going between the two. After all, Rogue tends to ignore personal feelings like that, and while Solia often tries to get him to notice her, it's very rare that she does. I sigh, wishing that who I liked was as easy to charm. Whenever he opens his mouth, he is arrogant and rude, so it just makes me want to punch him and hug him at the same time. I sigh yet again, and decide to be happy no matter what Sting chose.

GMG Arena, Solia's P.O.V

I sit in our seats, and wait for Mato to come tell us what to do. I look around the arena, and my eyes fall on Fairy Tail. I look at one Fairy in particular. Natsu. I hope I will get to fight him soon; he will pay for what he did to Lucy all those years ago. He looks over as if feeling someone's gaze on him. I smile sweetly, and he glares. I then turn, and start asking Lucy how she wants me to murder him when I finally get the chance. She smiles and says as long as it's painful. In all reality, I don't know what she's thinking. The Fairy Tail guild where her nakama for so long, and even though what Natsu did was horrible, she might still have feelings for him somewhere in her heart, even if she refuses to admit it.

Just then, Mato is projected and says, "Today's challenge is called battlefield, kabo!" I immediately step up. "I'll go. This sounds like fun." I smile, but there is no warmth in this smile. I'm read to fight. "All right, here are the people participating, kabo!"

Sabertooth: Solia Acashia

Fairy Tail: Mira Strauss

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates

Mermaid Heel: Risley Law

Quatro Cerberus: Warcry

Twilight Ogre: Thibault

Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia

Dragon's Breath: Fuse Holda

I walk up and a large down surrounds us. "You must all fight each other, and you can attack someone fighting someone else, kabo! Begin, kabo!" I look for Fuse to fight her but end up with Lyon. I growl to myself, not having time for this. I quickly take of my limiters and get ready to fight and win against this weak Ice Mage. He looked hesitant, but went through with fighting me anyway.

"Ice-Make Tiger!" He shouts. I jump to the side, dodging it. I then concentrate my power on my hands and feet. My hands and feet begin to glow golden. "Phoenix Rush!" I yell, and am by his side immediately. He wastes time looking at me, and I punch him, slamming him into the ground with my glowing hands. He struggles to stand up, and I stomp on his face. Lyon crumples to the ground, unconscious. I turn to see who my next opponent is. I see that Fuse is facing Risley, and Mira has just defeated Warcry. I smile, and walk over to Mira.

She turns her head and looks at me. She glares and turns into her Sitri form. I smile. This will be fun. I wait as she rushes at me, and then leap over her, taking the chance to kick her in the face. She grabs my foot, and throws me towards the ground. I push off the ground with my hands, and do a half flip, landing on my feet. I look at Mira and smile, and then rush forward. She meets the attack head on, and I grab her arm. I throw her backwards, punching at her stomach. I make contact, and she leaps backwards. I smile and get out of my fighting position. She glares at me and says, "It's not over yet!" "Maybe not for me... but it is for you," I reply, pointing at her stomach. She looks down and sees a golden magic circle on it. I activate the magic circle, sucking her magic through it, and transferring it to me. She falls to the ground in her normal form, and I turn to see who won the battle between Fuse and Warcry. It was Fuse. I smile, knowing that I will finally get to battle one of the members of Dragon's Breath.

She steps forward, and so do I. We study each other, assessing power and ability. She has an extremely dark shade of purple hair with light pink highlights. Her hair is shoulder length, and she is wearing a pink hairband. She has on a pink tank-top and a purple skirt. Her shoes are pink heels, and her guild insignia is purple, on her wrist. One of her eyes is pink, and the other is purple. The magic aura she has is strange, one I have never felt before. She may be a child, but I can tell that she's strong. Then we get ready to fight.

She raises her arms to the side. A blue aura surrounds one arm, and a green one surrounds the other. I myself start to glow golden. Fuse puts her arms together. The blue aura becomes water, and the green aura becomes what looks like vines. "Fusion of the Mutant Dragon!" she shouts, and the two elements fuse together. I frown, and finish the charge up. The two elements on her arms disappear, and she screams, "Roar of the Mutant Dragon!" I meet the attack head on, yelling, "Phoenix Drive!" Her attack, instead of breaking, holds me off. I'm not pushed backwards, but I can't push forwards either. The area where we were in between explodes.

I leap backwards, and she does the same. In the air I yell, "Wings of the Phoenix!" Wings made of fire appear on my back, and I fly above her. She frowns and yells again, "Fusion of the Mutant Dragon!" She does it much faster this time, and then yells, "Exceed Wings!" and flies up. I frown, then understand. She fuses together two different types of magic, and uses them for herself. I fly at her, and she shouts, "Ancient art of the White Dragon... Holy Nova!" I take the attack head on, and slam into the dome walls. I get up, and land on the ground, getting rid of my wings. "You're not half bad," I say, "but it's time to stop playing." I put my hands together, and curl my fingers so my hand forms a ball. I then reverse my hands, and glow golden, red, orange, and yellow. I stretch, reaching for the sun then look at Fuse and say, "Power of the Phoenix Queen!"

I release almost all of my raw magical energy, and it hits Fuse where she is in the air. She is slammed into the top of the dome, and the dome made of magic energy starts to crack and shatter. She falls to the ground, and I wait to see if she will stand up again. She doesn't. I let a smile show on my face, and run over to Sabertooth. I leap up over the railing into our stands, and high-five Lucy. Sting yawns, and says. "The fight was boring; try to make it more interesting next time." That earned him a punch in the face from Lucy, and I look over to Rogue. He mumbles, "Good job..." and I walk over beside him. It will be awkward for a while, since Rogue isn't really the type to publicly show affection, and he never answered me after I defeated Acnologia. But no matter what, I will keep trying. After all, I don't really have anything to lose.

I look up at the scoreboard smiling. Saber was in first place, but Dragon's Breath got some points from being one of the last ones left. In fact, Dragon's Breath and Fairy Tail were tied for second place. I waited for them to place the singular battle teams up. What they put up was this:

Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail

Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel

Quatro Cerberus vs Twilight Ogre

Lamia Scale vs Dragons Breath

I waited to see who would fight from our team. It was Lucy vs Natsu. I smile and say to her, "Remember to leave something for me to murder." She smiles back and gets out onto the field. I know she can beat Natsu, especially since she's been training so hard. I can't wait to see how badly Natsu is beaten. I settle down, and watch the match.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

I leap down, my celestial spirit keys making a clinging sound when I hit the ground. He looks at me, and I realize he thinks that this will be easy. I glare. You better think twice Natsu, because I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. I listen and wait for Mato to start the match. I can tell by the whispers in the audience that they also think that Natsu will win. We'll see about that. Then I hear the words that start my revenge, "Begin, kabo!"

Natsu immediately yells, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I flip backwards and shout, "Celestial Spirit Share, Taurus!" My hair is formed into the shape of horns, and a giant ax appears in my hands. I'm wearing a black bikini, and have a cowbell necklace. I grip onto the ax, and swing it at the incoming fire. The ax blocks the fire from me, and I'm left standing there, unharmed. "Lightning Infusion!" I scream, and swing the ax at Natsu. He catches it before it reaches his head. I smile at his idiotic actions. The ax electrocutes him, and he screams, not suspecting it. He throws the ax away, and I go flying into the air.

"Celestial Spirit Share, Aires!" I shout. My hair is done in her hairstyle, and I'm wearing her dress. I create a soft wool cushion to land on. When I land, I look over at Natsu. She is still standing, but he's coughing. That's a good sign. I smile, and get up. "Celestial Spirit Share, Loke!" I'm wearing a suit and have sunglasses. My blonde hair is up in a ponytail. I use my Lightning Magic at the same time that I scream, "Regulus Impact!" Natsu is bowled over by the attack, and I see the Fairies running over to him. I smile to myself. You better watch out Natsu. Because I won't let you off easy.

GMG Arena, Natsu's P.O.V

After Lucy attacked me, I saw her looking at me with such hate. I didn't know what to do, since I was always hoping she would come back. I missed her, and still loved her. I couldn't bear to see her look at me with such hate, so I stopped trying. I faked going down so I wouldn't have to see her like that anymore. I lay there on the ground, looking up towards the sky. I had betrayed my guild for the girl I liked. I wouldn't tell them, but I knew the second that they came over to me that I didn't deserve to be in such an amazing guild. I let myself go to sleep, knowing they will think I blacked out. Knowing they will worry. Knowing that when Fairy Tail got back from the GMG, Fairy Tail would lose a member.

GMG Arena, Solia's P.O.V

We won another match. I smile to myself. Take that Fairies. Lucy just beat one of your strongest members. I look up to see the scoreboard. After Lucy's Match, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Dragon's Breath won. The score was currently:

Sabertooth: 24

Dragon's Breath: 8

Fairy Tail: 6

Blue Pegasus: 4

Mermaid Heel: 4

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

Lamia Scale: 0

I smile at the score. We will keep winning. We are Sabertooth, and we are strong. Nothing can beat us. Especially a puny Fairy like Natsu.

GMG Arena, Someone's P.O.V

I watch as Sabertooth cheers. It doesn't matter. They don't know what's coming to them. I will get my revenge for my father. They killed him. They would all die. But not yet. The time was not now, while I was still gathering my forces. But soon, the time would come. I would wipe out not only Sabertooth, but every single guild. Then I would kill all those following me. I would be the last human on earth. I would finally be alone. I would finally be free.

**Good job Saber =) I wonder who this someone is though... and who was her father? Why does she want revenge and to kill everyone? You will find out one day... But not yet! Bye!**


	11. Altered Mind and Rogue vs Ripper

**Yay next chapter! =) I love writing this so much; I don't know why xD It's just so fun! I can't wait until after the GMG though, something's gonna go down ;) Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

I wake up, tired. It's the third day of the GMG, and I used too much magic energy on that stupid dragonslayer... I stifle a yawn, and look over at Lector and Fro. They slept in my room every night since it was a lot more comfortable. I decide that a change in outfit is in order. I walk over to my closet to see what I have. I smile at the outfit I see in there. I grab it, change, and go outside.

I walk outside, and the others glance at me, then do a double-take. I'm wearing a light blue strapless tank top, and black leggings. I also have purple gloves that stretch to my shoulders that turn black at the end. Over the shirt and leggings I'm wearing a purple shirt with the top undone so it shows my tank top. I'm wearing light blue heels, and have a large pink ribbon around my waist tied in a bow at the back. My hair is in a messy, but cute, ponytail held up by a small pink ribbon. **(A/N Picture on profile)** I smile and look over to see Rogue's reaction. He's looking at the ceiling, and my shoulders sag.

We walk downstairs, and I stretch, yawning. "I'm tired..." I mumble sleepily. "Did you not get enough sleep?" Lucy asks, concerned. "I got plenty of sleep, I'll be fine." In all truth, I was awake half the night, wondering what I was going to do. I like Rogue, but he doesn't really respond much. He's indifferent to me, and I'm about ready to give up. He just see's me as a normal person, not as a girl. Much less a love interest. I pout to myself, but change my face to be normal again, before Rogue or anyone else notices.

After a while of walking, we reach the GMG Arena. I stifle another yawn. After I yawn, I frown, feeling as if someone's watching me. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. I shake the feeling off, and walk in. I poke Lucy in the side and whisper, "I wonder what challenge it will be today? I heard whispers that it might not be a fighting challenge." She looks over and thinks for a moment, then whispers, "If it's not some sort of fighting thing, then I have no idea what it might be. Now I'm curious, thanks a lot." I giggle as we walk to the Sabertooth seats.

As soon as we sit down, Mato projects himself and says, "Today's challenge will be called Runway, kabo! Choose anyone from your team, kabo!" I look at Lucy. So do Sting and Minerva. Rogue looks at me, and after a seconds hesitation looks at Lucy. I smile on the inside. Maybe I shouldn't give up after all. Lucy leaps of the railing and lands on the ground. Mato then lists off the contestants in this challenge.

Sabertooth: Lucy Heartfillia

Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet

Blue Pegasus: Jenny Realight

Mermaid Heel: Millianna

Quatro Cerberus: Jager

Twilight Ogre: Lola **(making up names for this guild yet again)**

Lamia Scale: Sherry Blendy

Dragon's Breath: Marceline Roller

I watch each and every one of the people come out. The only one who doesn't really stand a chance is Jager. Coming from a guild of all guys won't be easy if this contest is a fashion show, which I think it is. My thoughts are proved as Mato's Projection says, "Today's contest will be a fashion show, kabo! The winners are based on the people's votes, kabo!" I smile and then feel as if someone is watching us again. I look and this time I see someone walking away in a black cloak. I frown and whisper to Rogue, "I see someone walking away who I think was watching us. I'll be right back."

I left Sabertooths seating area, and followed the person in the cloak. I push through the people, and see her running. I growl and start to run after her. A lot of people exclaim in surprise when I push past them, trying to reach her. I slowly start to catch up, and the person looks back. Someone sees me chasing her, and when she looks back they stick out their leg. She trips, but instead of falling she pushes off the ground with her hands, and flipping, keeps on running. She turns the corner in the alleyway. She stops there, and I do too. She looks over at me and laughs coldly. Someone walks up beside her.

He has black hair with blue tips. He's wearing a black leather jacket, and his eyes are the same glowing blue as Acnologia's. His pupils are slitted, like a snakes or a dragons. His pants are bluejeans, and he's wearing black tennis shoes. He had a golden belt around his waist, and a sword with a blue sheath. He smiles at me, revealing his pointed teeth. I then see his guild mark, black with blue sparkles. I blink and realize that he's Ripper, from the Dragon's Breath guild. That's when someone else walks out beside the person I was originally following.

This person is Loran, from the Dragon's Breath guild. He has eyes that are completely black, with no white. Except on the right eye. The right eye has the Dragon's Breath guild mark in white. He has brown hair **(in Zeref's hairstyle)** and has this strange aura around him. The aura feels almost like he is cold and ruthless, with no heart. He simply stares at me. The girl in the middle begins to speak.

"I knew that you were starting to feel as if something was going on. What do you think about my little friends? They were very... interested in you so I said I'd let them have you. Though be warned, my little brother, Ripper, is a perv. I would say watch yourself, but after this you won't be able to." She then, with a swirl of black and blue, disappears. I glare and start to run forward. Then Loran starts to glow black. He looks me straight in the eye, and I start to feel strange. I feel myself slipping away, as everything goes black.

GMG Arena, Rogue's P.O.V

I look at the scoreboard. We had come in second due to the fact that Jenny Realight was in the competition. I guess having Miss Fiore in your guild would really help with that. The scores were this:

Sabertooth: 30

Blue Pegasus: 14

Dragon's Breath: 10

Fairy Tail: 6

Mermaid Heel: 4

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

Lamia Scale: 0

We were ahead of the other guilds by plenty of points. I was certain we could win this, but I was worried about one thing. Solia still hadn't come back from chasing after that strange person. I was just about to go after her when she walked back into the booth. I sigh in relief and say, "I'm glad you're back. I was starting to get worried." I'm surprised when she glares at me and replies, "You saying that I can't take care of myself? What, do you think I'm weak?" Everyone in Sabertooth looks at her, surprised. "Is there something wrong Solia?" Lucy asks worriedly. Solia sighs and looks over at Lucy. "Nothings wrong. I'm just sick and tired of waiting for him," Solia points a finger at me, "to actually care!"

"You're... giving up on him?" Lucy asks, surprised. Everyone else near us is too. Solia had always tried hard, and there are times when she got so close to succeeding. Solia looks Lucy straight in the eyes, and I start in surprise. Her eyes, once so full of energy, now seem cold and lifeless. "I gave up on him a while ago. I just took me this long to realize it." Lucy seems shocked, and a lot of people are staring at her eyes. A cold laugh is heard. I look over and see Ripper, from Dragon's Breath walking over. I smiles cruelly, and puts an arm around Solia's waist. I feel anger building up in me. I clench my fists. Ripper notices the action and smirks, then turns to Solia and says, "Why don't you come over and watch with me babe?" while he pulls her away.

Silence falls on everyone as she follows him. I stand there shocked. Then I clench my fists tighter. I see her sitting beside him in the Dragon's Breath guild. I watch him pull her into his lap. I see her laugh happily. I push through the crowd. I walk straight over to Dragon's Breath. I feel magic power rising. She is _mine_. Not some random idiot from another guild. I won't let him have her. I stand there, glaring at all of the Dragon's Breath guild. They notice me, and Ripper laughs, holding her closer. Every single person in the arena is watching. "Get your grubby hands off her." I say calmly. There are whispers. He smiles evilly and says, "Why? I like this one; I think I'll keep her." Then he kisses her. With that note, I punch him in the face.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

I watched in shock as that Dragon's Breath goon kissed Solia. I was even more shocked when Rogue punched him. When we get there, it's starting to seem like they might try to kill each other. I grab Rogue's arm and pull him back. His red eye is glowing and he shakes me off. I slam into the wall, and cough. Sting grab's both of Rogue's arms and growls, "Rogue stop! This isn't you, you aren't the kind of person who gets jealous and starts punch people. Rogue looks at him, and growls, "So? I really don't care right now!" Ripper then stands up. "How about this Shadow Dragon? We have a battle, and if you win, you get this little person back, along with all her thoughts and emotions that Loran so willingly altered for me."

I freeze when Ripper says that. Loran, walked up, his black eyes emotionless. Every eye in the arena is on him. "I win and this little girl joins the Dragon's Breath guild. I'm sure we can alter the dragonslayers only rule for someone like her. She defeated the dragon that I tried ever since I was a kid to defeat. "Like you could beat Acnologia!" I shout at him. He turns his cruel smirk to me. "Why wouldn't I be able to? After all, didn't Sting and Rogue kill their dragon parents? Why shouldn't I be able to do the same?" I stand there, confused, before what he said registered in my mind. "I'm a Third Generation Chaos Dragonslayer, and don't you forget that I had the strongest dragon in the world as my parent. Now come on Solia, you get to sit here and watch me and this jealous little Shadow Dragon's fight. When I win, you're coming home with me."

Everyone watches as they go out onto the field. Mato's projection says, "Would you like to count this as the end of the day battle between Sabertooth and Dragon's Breath, kabo?" Ripper looks up and replies, "Why not? As long as it's still worth the same amount as the Tag-Team battles, I'm fine with it." Mato nods, and shouts out, "Begin, kabo!"

GMG Arena, Rogues, P.O.V

When he says begin, I turn into shadow mode. I grab his wrist and slam him into the ground. He gets up easily, and says, "Iron Fist of the Chaos Dragon!" and the moment I'm out of shadow form for just a second, he punches me in the stomach. I flip backwards and land on my hands and feet, sliding. I race forward and, pushing off the ground, jump over him, shouting, "Iron Fist of the Shadow Dragon!" and his him in the head. He grabs my wrist, and hurls me across the arena. I hit the wall feet first and push off it, punching him in the stomach. He glares, and turns on dragon power. I do the same. We both start clashing each trying to get the other one knocked back. We both end up slamming into the wall.

Ripper growls and says, "It's time to stop playing. Secret Art of the Chaos Dragon, Chaos Beam!" It hits me head on, and I slam into the wall. I struggle to try and stand up. I hear Mato saying that I might be out for the count._ No,_ I think, _I can't let him... have her..._ Just then, I hear a voice. The voice is filled with fear and concern for me, and I get up. The voice gave me strength, and seemed to surprise Ripper. The voice screamed, "Rogue!" but that's not what was surprising about it. What was surprising was the fact that Solia is the one who screamed it out. I stand up, glaring. "Secret Art of the Shadow Dragon, Black Nova!" It hits Ripper, who wasn't looking my way, and slams him into the wall. I keep it going for as long as I can, then stop, panting. I look up to see the results. Ripper was on the ground, unconscious. Someone runs into my arms, and I don't need to wonder who it is. Solia is hugging me, crying with a smile on her face.

**Aww good job Rogue! You didn't let Solia get taken by that creep to do… Who knows what? Happy ending to this chapter! =D I wanted to end the chapter like this, so I'll just post the scores, you'll be able to tell which guilds won.**

**Sabertooth: 40**

**Blue Pegasus: 24**

**Fairy Tail: 16**

**Lamia Scale: 10**

**Dragon's Breath: 10**

**Mermaid Heel: 4**

**Quatro Cerberus: 4**

**Twilight Ogre: 0**

**Bye!**


	12. Death Valley and Sabers vs Ogres

**I reeeeeally wanna skip the games soo bad but I'm not gonna. I have something awesome planned after it, and I can't wait to start writing that! Well anyway, it's time for Day 4, and the last day that there is any sort of battles after the normal challenge. Onto the story!**

Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up, my head pounding. Everyone had celebrated a little too late last night, happy that Solia was back. I was a little happier about the fact that Rogue, when he thought they were alone, asked her out on a date the day after tomorrow! The day after tomorrow is the day that we have off from the games, just for one day while they change up the automated scoring system. I really wanted to go to a water park, but Fairy Tail destroyed the only one last year, and it's still being rebuilt. When she said yes to the date, I walked out and said congratulations. When I did that, Solia went extremely red, and Rogue walked away quickly. I groan, as my headache brings me back to the present.

I get up and get dressed quickly. I walk out of my room and realize I'm the first one out. I lean against the wall, sighing. Another wave of pain flows through my head and I groan. "Headache?" someone's voice asked. I looked over, and started in surprise. "_Erza_?!" She shrugs, and says, "I wanted to see you. I also wanted to inform Solia that half the guild wants to either fight her or have her as their girlfriend." I sigh, and reply, "They never change do they? Oh well, its not like she would actually say yes. She and Rogue are going out on a date tomorrow." Erza shrugs, and I think about all the times we fought together, had fun together, and even just talked. I missed those times so much, but they were gone.

I hear movements from in Solia's room, and say, "You better go. Solia's waking up now. Erza walks away, and only a few minutes later Solia walks out. She looks at me curiously. "I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?" I debated on weather to tell her or not, and decided to tell her. She frowns, and gives me a golden liquid. I realize it's the one she used to heal Rogue when we were getting attacked by Acnologia. How did she get more? "Drink it," Solia said firmly. I drank a small sip, and my headache went away. I smiled at Solia, and said, "Thanks." She smiled back, and pounded on the boy's door. Even I had to cover my ears at her screech of, "GET UP YOU FAT LAZY USELESS PIGS WHO NEED TO GET SOME COMMEN SENSE!" I heard a lot of banging in Sting's room, and he came out, with only his pants on. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"What's the deal Bird Brain?!" Sting growled at Solia. She just shrugged and said, "It's time to go Blondie." Sting glared and said, "Little Miss Ex-Fairy over there is Blondie, not me!" "In case your dimwitted brain hasn't noticed, you're blonde too!" "At least my hair isn't some crazy combination of red, orange, and yellow!" "At least my hair can turn golden!" "At least the one I'm going out with isn't some silent guy who is the opposite of me!" "At least I'm going out with someone!" Sting glared, shutting up. Solia smirked and said, "Get a shirt on before Lucy's nose starts to bleed." I freeze, and Sting smirks at me. I whisper silently to myself, "I'll get you for this Solia..." She only shrugs, and her smirk becomes a full smile. Sting walks back into his room and puts his shirt on. Rogue and Minerva come out about 7 minutes later, and we walk to the Arena. We're the last guild there, so Solia and Sting are arguing about whose fault it is.

"Shut up you two, before I get a headache again!" I growl at them, my headache already starting to come back. They exchange one more glare, and put me between them. I sigh. Today was going to be a looong day. When we get to the Sabertooth seats, Mato begins to speak. "Today the challenge is called Death Valley, kabo. Choose who will be competing, kabo. Lucy steps up. "I'll do it." She says confidently. The people consist of this:

Sabertooth: Lucy Heartfillia

Blue Pegasus: Ichiya Kotobuki

Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar

Lamia Scale: Toby Horhorta

Dragon's Breath: Loran Zuchina

Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi

Quatro Cerberus: Rocker

Twilight Ogre: Nora

I frown slightly. So that Loran guy is going to be in this competition. I would have to be careful. He had put Solia in a trance after all, and she was much more powerful than I was. I glare at Loran, but he has no reaction. There's something different about him but I just can't put my finger on it. Why are his eyes like that? They are cold and emotionless, but I sense that there's some other factor that I'm not aware of. I sigh and push it out of my mind. Today is not the day for thinking about this kind of stuff. Mato comes up and says, "This will start with one monster on the field, kabo. When that monster is killed, two will take its place, kabo. The same happens with the next two, kabo. Whoever has killed the most monsters at the end of fifteen minutes wins, kabo!"

"Begin, kabo!" I race forward, shouting, "Celestial Spirit Share, Virgo!" I am changed into her outfit, and have the same chain as on her wrist. I dig into the ground, going faster than the others. I shoot out of the ground, underneath the monster. I end the Celestial Spirit Share, and raise my whip yelling, "Lightning Infusion!" whipping the monster. It screeches, and then disappears. Two more take its place. I take on one, while the others reach where the monsters are. Everyone begins fighting the monsters, the one getting the killing blow being the one who got the point, until there were enough monsters for us to attack our own. I flip, kicking the monster I'm against in the face with a foot covered in lightning. I check the time and scores. I growl angrily. We have one minute left, and Laxus is 3 monsters ahead of me. Loran is 5 monsters ahead of Laxus.

"Lightning Storm!" I screech, attacking the two monsters racing at me. They fall to the ground and disappear, four more around me. I race up to one, attacking to with my Lightning Infused whip. The clock says 30 seconds. I use Celestial Spirit Share, Loki on a different one. The clock says 30 seconds. I Lucy Kick one in the face. The clock says 10 seconds. I use my whip to pull one into my next Lucy Kick. The timer ends and all the monsters disappear. I look at the scores. I growl in frustration. Loran got 152 monsters in fifteen minutes! Laxus got 124 and I got 97. We're the top three scores, but I feel as if I'm letting my team down. I sigh, and go over to Sabertooth. Solia pats me on the back, and I look at the scores.

Sabertooth: 42

Blue Pegasus: 24

Fairy Tail: 22

Dragon's Breath: 20

Lamia Scale: 10

Mermaid Heel: 4

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

At least we're still in first place. I wonder which people are going against who. I look at the pairings. Sabertooth vs Twilight Ogre. This will be too easy. The other pairings are Fairy Tail vs Dragon's Breath, Mermaid Heel vs Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus vs Lamia Scale. I watch the battles uninterested. Minerva and Solia beat Twilight Ogre to the ground easily. The winners were Dragon's Breath, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus. The scores for the day ended up being this: 

Sabertooth: 52

Blue Pegasus: 34

Dragon's Breath: 30

Fairy Tail: 22

Dragon's Breath: 30

Mermaid Heel: 14

Lamia Scale: 10

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

We're in the lead by plenty. I stretch, and sigh. Tomorrow is the day off. I wonder what I'll do. I don't have anywhere to go, or a date. I think to myself and smile. I might not have a date, but I know someone who does. I turn to Sting and whisper, "Hey Blondie. Wanna follow Solia and Rogue on their date tomorrow?"

**An altogether uneventful chapter. Next chapter, however, Rogue and Solia have their little date =) Who knows what will happen, and how much will get destroyed. Find out next chapter, when it comes out, (tomorrow) Btw, I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, but I can't concentrate on this chapter, I'm too excited about tomorrows chapter! Sorry! =(**


	13. Best Kiss

**It's time for a very lucky Rogue to go on a date with Solia! I wonder if they'll find out that there are two certain Blondie's watching their every move. You'll have to read this chapter to find out! =P**

Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V

I look around quickly for something to wear. When I suggested we spy on Solia's date with Rogue, I wasn't counting on him saying that we had to dress up in case someone asked us why we were together. I am looking through my closet when I hear footsteps outside my door, and someone pounds on it. "I'm not ready yet!" I yell out, and hear Solia's voice, "Ready for what?" I freeze, then open the door. "Wendy and I were going to dinner with Romeo. I want to try to get them together, even if they are Fairies." Solia giggles, then says, "Well, I need help ASAP. I don't have anything good to wear! Can I borrow something of yours?"

I smile and nod, saying, "Well duh. You've wanted to go on a date with Rogue ever since you told him you loved him. Now's the perfect time!" Solia smiles, and walks into my closet. She comes out with some things in her hands, and then runs into the bathroom. I quickly pick out an outfit. I realize with some surprise that it's the outfit that I wore for Natsu so long ago. I shrug. After all, I like Sting, even if he doesn't like me back. I wait for Solia to come out, and when she does my jaw drops.

She's wearing a short white strapless dress that hugs her figure. In the back of the dress, it has only lace going down almost to her butt (but not quite there) and there are pearls going down the side of the lace. She is wearing white wedge heels that are lined with silver. She has a pearl necklace, anklet, bracelet, and earrings. She isn't wearing any makeup, but she really doesn't need it. Her hair is down. At first, it may seem like you should always wear your hair up for a date. But for some reason, wearing her hair down makes her look even better than with it up. I guess it's because I'm kinda used to it being up. The only time it was down, was when she was fighting Acnologia, and that was when it was golden. It looked so much prettier down in her normal hair color.

"I love your outfit Lucy! It suits you really well, it looks amazing! Mine isn't really that good in comparison!" I'm pretty shocked. She has an amazing outfit, and she says that mine is better. She really needs to get a better opinion of herself and her sense of fashion. "Solia, we need to talk," I say. She looks at me curiously. "You need to stop degrading yourself. You are a beautiful and amazing person, with a great sense of fashion so stop being an idiot and accept the fact that you are the prettiest girl in the world." She blinks in surprise, then nods. I sigh, knowing that she still thinks she's ugly. That girl needs more self confidence.

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

I was shocked when I heard Lucy say that. No one had ever really told me that I was pretty, much less beautiful. In all honesty, I don't think I'm that pretty. I'm average at best. I should at least acknowledge her though, so I nod my head. Then I hear a knock on the door. I open the door, and see Rogue standing there. He's wearing a collared white shirt with a gray jacket and bluejeans. I blush slightly. He's always wearing that cloak, so I never see what he looks like in casual clothes. I think he looks better in casual clothes than he does in the cloak. I wonder what he would look like in a tux, and feel my cheeks heat up.

Rogue we just sort of stare at each other, until Lucy says, "Um hello? You have a date to go on?" I started in surprise and nod. I really don't know what to do, considering that fact that I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life. Rogue, in all honestly, is my first love. As we walk out of the pub, I shyly take hold of his hand. We walk towards a restaurant named Aiwaeien. I had never heard of it before, and assumed that the name was in Japanese. I frown slightly, wondering what it said. I was never good at speaking and reading Japanese. We walk in together. I look behind me, having the feeling that we're being watched. I see no one, and shrug the feeling off as we walk in.

A waiter takes us to our table, and we order. I don't really know what to do, so I just sit there looking anywhere but Rogue. I know that I'm going red, and I hate myself for it. Why can't I just be comfortable with him? I sigh in my head. Why doesn't he ever show emotion? I really wish he would, I want to know what's on his mind more. I mean, come on, he's my boyfriend... I think. I realize that he technically isn't my boyfriend. It's just one date, what if he decides he doesn't like me like that?! What if he chooses to leave me?!

Aiwaeien, Sting's P.O.V

I frown slightly, a few tables away from Rogue and Solia. They're looking anywhere besides each other, and Solia seems to be getting more and more nervous. Come on Rogue, stop being such an emotionless ass. Lucy thinks for a moment, then grins. "I know just what to do. Waiter?" She flags over a waiter. She says, "Can you please get the people at table number 7 a gift of the chocolate cake and keep who gave it anonymous? Also, can you mention in passing about the party for all the guilds that Fairy Tail is throwing?" Lucy slides the waiter 20,000 jewel, and smiles. The waiter nods, and I look at her. "He would've done it for less than 10,000..." Lucy smirks and replies, "This is to make sure that he does. I want them at that party."

Aiwaeien, Solia's P.O.V

Just as I start to get extremely nervous, a waiter comes up with a slice of chocolate cake. The chocolate cake has a hot fudge heart in the middle of it, and the waiter says, "The boss said to give this to you. They said you two look adorable together, and that the fact that you're too shy to look at each other is cute and loving at the same time." I look at the waiter surprised, and feel myself start to relax. It seems like it's rare to be shy, but apparently its "cute" and "adorable" so I guess its okay. I relax visibly, and the waiter smiles, saying, "Also, I was wondering if you heard of the party at Fairy Tail? They invited all the guilds, even though Sabertooth is whipping their asses at the Grand Magic Games. You two should go, I heard it's amazing." The waiter then walks away. I smile thinking how fun the party would be. I looked up to see Rogue looking at me with a smile on his face. He looks away when our gazes meet, but I don't care. I love him after all.

Aiwaeien, Lucy's P.O.V

I smile as Solia relaxes, and seems happier. Sting looks over at me. "Nice job Blondie." I sigh and reply, "One of these days, you will realize, that you too, are blonde." He smirks and says, "Yep. One day I will. Maybe the day you admit that you like me?" I glare and say sharply, "I _don't_ like _you_." He frowns and says, "Who do you like then?" Thinking fast, I said the first name that popped into my mind, even if it wasn't true, "Rufus." Sting blinks and shuts up. He turns and watches Solia and Rogue again. Point for the sexy female Blondie!

Aiwaeien, Rogue's P.O.V

I have no idea what to do. Solia seems happy now, but I've never been on a date or liked a girl. When we pay for the meal, Solia says hopefully, "Hey Rogue... Do you wanna go to the party?" I think for a moment. Parties mean loudness, dancing, and altogether _annoyingness_. Besides, I have something planned that she will like much better than a party. I see that the sun will set in about an hour. We don't have much time. "I have something you will like more planned." I unthinkingly grab her hand, and softly pull her out of the restaurant. For the first time, I want to share this with someone.

Aiwaeien, Sting's P.O.V

"Crap! It's all your fault we lost them Blondie!" "Well, maybe we wouldn't have lost them if you had stopped eating, _Blondie_!" Lucy growls back at me. I glare and say, "Whatever Blondie." "You're gonna get fat, Blondie!" "As if, Blondie!" "Pig Blondie!" "Annoying Blondie!" "Stupid Blondie!" "Sexy-UGLY I MEANT UGLY!" I shout, realizing my slip-up. She blinks for a moment then smirks. "Did you almost call me sexy?" I glower at her. "_No_!" She giggles, then laughs. I sigh in my head. I wish she could stop liking Rufus, and start liking _me_.

Edge of Crocus, Solia's P.O.V

I have no idea where we're going, but Rogue is taking me towards the forest. "Rogue, the dress will get dirty, and it's not even mine..." I mumble silently. He's silent, but when we reach the forest edge he picks me up, bridal style. I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. He then races through the forest. I see the sun getting closer to going down. I wonder where he's going to take me. Then we end up in a field. Rogue sets me down, and I gasp. The field is full of white lilies. Rogue leads me up a small hill, and sits down. I do the same, forgetting about my concern for the dress. We sit there and watch the sunset. I gasp when the sun "touches" the ground. All of the lilies look like they're on fire. I stand to get a better look, and Rogue does the same. "Wow..." is all I'm capable of saying.

I turn to Rogue, a smile on my face. "Thank you so much for taking me here. It's amazing." He smiles, something he doesn't do often. "There's only one thing missing..." he murmurs. I wonder what it is, when he leans in. I blink in surprise when our lips touch. We're kissing... We're actually kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back. I smile while kissing him. Today has been the best day of my life, and I'm not about to forget about this any time soon.

Fairy Tail Party, Lucy's P.O.V

I look over at Sting, sighing in my head. I know that I don't like Rufus, but I can't tell him that I like him... Can I? Does he like me back? After all, he almost called me sexy... That doesn't mean anything, does it. A pretty girl with orange hair walks up and says to Sting, "Hey, wanna dance? You don't have to be with someone who looks as interested in you as a Fairy is interested in a Saber." The orange haired girl smiles charmingly. Sting shrugs, and goes to dance with her. I sigh. I stare at my wine glass for a while and take a sip. The song ended. "I shouldn't have lied about liking Rufus..." I muttered to myself. All of a sudden, someone grabs my hand and pulls me up. I look at the persons face, and see that it's Sting.

"Did I just hear you right? You lied about liking Rufus?" He said smirking. I tried to answer, but couldn't. I was _way_ too close to my crush to think straight. I mentally shake myself, and say, "No. I like a dragonslayer." Sting thinks for a moment, and says hesitantly, "Natsu?" I stare and start to giggle. "Of all people... Natsu..." My giggle turns into a laugh. I just can't stop myself. To think that I would like Natsu after what he did to me! I can't even believe that Sting would think that, much less say it out loud! My laughing is immediately cut off by someone's lips.

My eyes widen in surprise. Sting is kissing me. I relax and hesitantly kiss back. He pulls away smirking. "That's what you get for lying and making me feel like I would have to murder Rufus for stealing your heart." I blink, having no idea what's happening. "W-wait it's not like you like me or anyth-thing," I mumble quietly. Sting looks back and replies, "Yes I do like you, you're just way to dense Blondie." I glare and say, "Well, you were too dense to realize that I liked you, _Blondie_." He gets closer, smirking evilly again. "Well it's more of an offense to me, I've liked you longer." I am about to answer when I can't speak. It's kind of hard to speak when you're getting kissed.

Fierce Saber Pub, Nobody's P.O.V

Four people are staring at the ceiling, late at night. Two boys, and two girls. One boy is wondering if a certain Blonde mage liked him as much as she said she did. The other boy is thinking about his first and second kiss. One girl was hoping that a certain Blonde wizard would be her boyfriend from now on. The other, was still lost in a daydream, thinking about the beautiful place. All of them never wanted to fall asleep though. Because none of them wanted this night to end.

**I got to make them an item! Finally! =) I loved writing this story, and I'm changing the story picture to Solia and Rogue kissing =P I'm practically halfway through the story, and since there are two pairings why not change the picture halfway too? I can't wait to write the next chapter! But for now, bye, I spent an hour, sitting at my computer typing and retyping. I have to use a translator for everything, since I don't speak English. One hour was spent writing the story in my own language, (German) and about one and a half to two and a half were spent translating it! I don't know how I manage to do this when my brother from America isn't here to rewrite it in English =( This is my first time actually translating it. I hope I didn't make any grammar errors, I spent a lot of time translating this carefully! This A/N is going to take forever to translate... Bye!**


	14. Dark Forest

**Welcome back to the story! =D There are three days left in the Grand Magic Games, and all of the events will now be team events. I wonder what will happen, and how well the new couples will get along. Find out after reading this chapter!**

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

Ugh I acted like such an idiot last night! I meant to be really calm and collected! I also meant to be a _little_ badass, like I am with other guilds. But no, I had to turn into a shy little girl! Rogue's probably going to think I'm some sort of weirdo who doesn't know how to act cool! I sigh and go into my closet. I grab the same costume that the Fairies had on last year, only in green and yellow. Plus the sign was for Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail. I gently wake up Lector and Fro. "Come on you two, it's time to get up." Lector wakes up, but Fro starts mumbling in his sleep, "Rogue... Should marry... Solia... She's warm... And her lap is soft..." I feel my cheeks heat up and I pick up Fro. He can wake up when he wants to. I walk out of the room carrying Fro.

Everyone else is already out there, waiting for me and the Exceeds. I quickly say, "Fro is asleep still, and keeps saying things in her sleep." "What kind of things?" Rogue asks. I feel my cheeks heating up. "N-nothing!" Rogue blinks and of course now is when Fro starts talking again! "Rogue... Needs to... Marry... Solia... If he doesn't... Someone else... Will..." I hand Fro over. "I'm done listening to Fro!" I shout and run downstairs. I'll get you back for this Fro!

Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V

The second that Solia goes downstairs, Fro opens his eyes. Fro flies around Rogues head saying, "Fro thinks you really should marry her! She liiiiiiiikes you!" Rogue doesn't speak (not that it's unusual) but I smile. "Fro, you're starting to sound like Happy." We all walk down laughing. Solia is leaning against a wall, a Rogue freezes. Some random guy is talking to her, and she seems thoroughly uninterested. When we walk closer, it's obvious that he's hitting on her. "Come on, someone as pretty as yourself shouldn't be here alone." "I have a boyfriend," she replies, glaring. "Well, he obviously doesn't like you that much if he's leaving you alone." The person smirks, thinking he won. That's when Rogue decides to intervene. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." He says with a dark aura. I sweatdropped.

"Um Rogue, remember not to kill anyone, it kind of makes us look bad," Sting says while he walks up. Rogue says nothing, still glaring. Sting then looks over at the guy. "One thing though. Stay the fuck away from my teammates you bastard." The guy scurries away. I smile. Minerva walks up. "Unless we want to be late, we better get to the arena before we get in trouble." Everyone hurries towards the arena.

GMG Arena. Solia's P.O.V

About five minutes after we arrive, Mato says, "Today marks the start of the team activities, kabo! Today's activity will be the Dark Forest, kabo!" When Mato finishes saying this, a forest grows in the middle of the arena. It looks dark and forbidding. I wonder what kind of challenge is in it. "You unfortunately will not be able to see what happens on Lacrima Vision if you are competing in the games, kabo. All of you other people will be able to see it on the handheld Lacrima Vision you were given when you entered today, kabo. Whoever gets out of there in the shortest time wins, kabo! There will be no battle after today's challenge, kabo!"

I look to see what order that it's going to be in, and groan. We're first, so we won't be able to even have the preparation of knowing how hard it is by looking at the other teams going out. The order is this:

Sabertooth

Blue Pegasus

Dragon's Breath

Fairy Tail

Dragon's Breath

Mermaid Heel

Lamia Scale

Quatro Cerberus

Twilight Ogre

I guess it's going in order by points. Oh well, I can live with it. The Sabertooth team gets down. We enter the forest, and we can't hear Mato anymore. I look behind us, but instead of seeing where we just entered, the forest stretches out everywhere. I look over at the others and say to Sting, "See if you can sniff out what we're supposed to be doing here Blondie." He glowers at me, then sniffs the air. He thinks for a moment, then points in one direction. "My nose tells me we should go that way. I follow him, and as we walk, I start to hear voices. It feels like someone is watching us. I frown. "Hey Sting?" I ask, but I realize that they're gone. I look around, and the forest is catching on fire. "What the hell?! Sting! Lucy! Minerva! Rogue!" I shout, running from the fire to look for them. Then I see it.

A phoenix is starting the fire. "Hey! Stop it!" I scream at it. It turns its fire-like eyes on me and says, "Why should I? I gave birth to a human! You are my stupid child, so I will destroy everything dear to you!" "No!" My eyes start to glow, and I growl. The phoenix laughs, and disappears. The fire disappears to. My eyes widen, and I fall to my knees. "No..." All of them are laying there. They are dead. "It's all your fault..." I hear a voice in my head say. I grab my head, tears running down my face. The tears are golden, and when they hit the ground flowers grow. But I don't care. A handheld Lacrima Vision is in the grass. It fell out of Rogues pocket.

I pick it up, and knowing I shouldn't, look at what the screen says. I freeze, not believing my eyes. It shows Rogue with Lucy, saying to her, "Sting and Solia are idiots. Solia thinks that I love her, and Sting thinks that you love him! I can't believe the idiots that they are!" Then he leans in and kisses her. I feel more tears rolling down my face, and the Lacrima breaks. "You are a jerk Rogue! You are a big fat stupid jerk!" I scream. I start to glow, but this time it's not golden. This time I'm glowing red, orange, and yellow like my hair. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU STUPID PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD!"

I let my magic run out of control. I let myself set the entire forest back on fire. I want out. I never want to be here again! I run through the forest, everything burning. I come across the field of beautiful white lilies. Betrayal. I fall to my knees, crying. The lilies set on fire again. But this time they keep on burning. I cry my heart out, knowing that I don't care about stupid life anymore. I look around wildly for something to stab myself with. The forest disappears. Rogue, Lucy, Sting, and Minerva are all standing there. Lucy's eyes are slightly glazed over, and she seems to be talking to herself. Sting is sitting beside her, anxious.

"It looks like Solia has woken up, kabo! It's been 30 minutes, and Lucy is the last one who needs to wake up, kabo!" "Wh-what? Then I look at Rogue, who is beside me. I feel betrayal and feel tears start to roll down my face. He hugs me. "It was all fake Solia. The bartenders put something in our food to make us go into a simulation of our worst fears when we stepped into the forest." **(A/N Yes I got the Idea from Divergent)** I blink away my tears. It was fake. He didn't kiss Lucy. My mother didn't kill them. I realize that I'm shivering, and see that some of the other guilds are snickering. I stand up, shakily. "What's so funny, huh?!" I shout at them. One laughs louder.

"Because Sabertooth is reduced down to shivering little babies!" One person shouts. It's Ripper, from Dragon's Breath. I turn my gaze onto him, and growl. "Solia, calm down..." Rogue says quietly. I ignore him and leap up onto the Dragon's Breath guild stands. I feel magic energy flowing through me. I know that it was just an illusion, but betrayal still streaks through me. I let the energy rage out of control, hoping it kills him. He backs away slowly, and the rest of his guild steps beside him. I feel someone putting something on my wrist and pulling me back. I try to get away, but I can't. "I think it's best if she goes back to the pub." I look up in anger, seeing that it's Lahar and Doranbolt. They put a Magic Restrainer on my wrist so I can't use my magic.

I growl in frustration as I'm pulled away. I try to bite, scratch, kill but I can't. My wrists are being held, and I have a Magic Restrainer on. I can see that Lucy is waking up, crying and scared. I growl again as Rippers laughs get louder. My eyes are glowing. "Put another Magic Restrainer on her!" I hear Lahar say. I feel something on my other wrist, and my eyes aren't glowing anymore. As I am pulled away, I swear to myself that Ripper will die.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

I walk into the forest with the others. After a while of walking, we come across a mansion. Curiously, I walked in. I realize immediately that it's my father's old mansion. But how is it here? I look over to the others, but they aren't there anymore. I frown and walk in. Then I stop in surprise. My father and mother are there. Tears start to fill my eyes. I run forward, to hug them. To tell them that I miss them. They turn and walk away. I freeze. They have a little girl in their arms. My mother says harshly, "Go away Lucy. I wish I had never given birth to you."

My mouth opens in surprise, and I feel tears run down my face. Then all of my spirits appear, and the Celestial Spirit Kind appears too. He takes my keys. "Lucy, I wish I had never been contracted to you. All you do is whine, I mean come on. Have fun living your worthless life." Loke says. "Punishment time will come for you soon." It's Virgo. "You'll be s-sorry!" Aires says blinking. Scorpio and Aquarius come up next. Every single one of my spirits walk up and start insulting me. Then Plue comes up. Plue just looks at me in disgust and walks away. Somehow that hurts me the most.

I turn and run away from the mansion. I run into the forest and see Sting. I go to walk up to him, but stop. He's kissing Solia. I freeze and Sting looks up. "Shit she saw us. Oh well." I back away. Of all people... Sting... I turn and run. I can't believe what's happening. Everything I love is turning against me. I sit at the edge of a waterfall. I look at my hand, and see that my Sabertooth mark is gone. I hear Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna. I look over at them, and see them standing there laughing. "This is what you get for leaving Fairy Tail. We planned every bit of this with Sabertooth." Natsu says. Then he kisses Lisanna. Crying, I let myself fall into the waterfall.

I close my eyes and wait to start suffocating. I hear Stings voice. "Lucy it's okay! It was just a simulation!" I open my eyes. I'm in the middle of the arena. Sting is holding me, and Solia is getting dragged away by Lahar and Doranbolt. She has two Magic Restrainers on her, and she looks ready to murder. I hug Sting crying. "Lucy has woken, that means they were in their fears all together for 45 minutes, kabo!" I have no idea if that's a good or a bad time. All I know is that I never want to go back into that forest again.

Later, GMG Arena, Still Lucy's P.O.V

I look at the scores. Sabertooth got second place, and Dragon's Breath got last. All of them were bawling like babies, and some were clutching there head. Their time was two hours. The one who got over their fears faster were Blue Pegasus. I'm still shaking from my fears. I really thought all of it was real... What a fool I am. The scores ended up being this:

Sabertooth: 58

Blue Pegasus: 44

Dragon's Breath: 30

Fairy Tail: 24

Dragon's Breath: 30

Mermaid Heel: 14

Lamia Scale: 10

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

It doesn't look like Twilight Ogre will be getting any points. I lean on Stings chest. He hugs me, knowing that I'm still scared. I don't want to lose him. From what I heard, Solia almost murdered Ripper, from Dragon's Breath. Thankfully, they didn't hold anything against her. Apparently you can be a little unstable after going through that. I know I am. I hold Sting tighter. Rogue left right when Solia was taken away. I know that those fears will stay with me. But at least I have someone to comfort me.

**I did get the idea from Divergent, and geez was Solia mad. She needs to calm herself down O.o When I wrote this I was planning on it being some sort of obstacle course but then I thought of Divergent. I hope I didn't make any grammar errors! I hope I can stop using the translator soon. I can speak English better than I can write it =**/

**Before I post this I have one thing to say. Thank you to the people following my story, I know three people isn't that much but to me it means a lot! I never thought that really anyone would read this when I first wrote this =D I am kinda curious though, why does chapter 13 have more views than chapter 12? Read the other chapters first please xD Bye!**


	15. Relay Race

**Hello! Guess what? My brother came back home because his flight back to America got canceled =) I am planning to pre-write a bunch of chapters so that I don't have to translate =) Though he did say that I could just send it to him by email for him to translate. Oops =P anyway, I am happy that I don't have to translate it to English by myself now! Now for the chapter!**

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

I wake up shivering. I had trouble sleeping, and was awake half the night. I kept on having nightmares about my fears. I guess that's what happens after a challenge that literally throws you into your worst fears. I shiver again at the thought. I can't believe that we had to go through that! Everyone was dead... I feel the tears start to steam down my face again. I sigh and take out a bottle, and put them in. It may seem weird, but it's saved peoples life before. Phoenix tears have incredible healing capabilities. The only problem is that I have to truly be sad for it to work. I there aren't any shortcuts. I wish there were, because I hate having to get tears for a potion. I put the small bottle away, and get ready. I wake Lector and Fro up, and we all go outside.

I look around the hall, and see that we're the first ones out. I sigh, and wait for the others. When they come out, they look like they didn't get much sleep last night either. I feel so weak. I'm letting a few fears bring me down! I can't let this stop me from winning or being happy! "Come on, we'll be late!" I say, trying to be cheerful. I grab Rogue's hand, and pull him along. Lucy seems to get what I'm going, and pulls Sting along by the hand. Minerva follows, still looking shaken up. For her to be shaken up, the fears must be really bad. We all go to the arena, putting our brave faces on. I actually start to have fun, holding onto Rogues hand. My fears slowly fade.

When we get there, every single one of the others teams are shaking and shivering. Except us. We got rid of our fears on the way here, laughing and smiling at each other. I guess our family is closer than Fairy Tail's. Take that Fairies! We wait impatiently for the last guild to get there. When they finally get here, Mato says, "Today's challenge will be the Relay Race, kabo! The only rules are that you can not use your magic to harm others, and you _must_ run, kabo!" He says the last part looking at Minerva. We all go down onto the field, and get ready. "There will be no battles after this challenge, kabo!"

Minerva gets ready to run. The other teams seem less scared now that they have something to focus on. Lucy goes after Minerva, then its Sting, Rogue, then me. I'm running the last stretch on the long track. I wait impatiently, and something happens. Monsters appear on the track. Of course I shouldn't have expected some sort of easy run, we had to fight our way to the next person. "Begin, kabo!"

Minerva and all the other guilds take off. Minerva gets there after a few of them, but simply teleports her monster to Hibiki Lates, and runs to give the Lacrima to Lucy. Lucy sprints towards her monster, leaping over it. As she leaps over it, she infuses her whip with Lightning and whips it. The monster screeches and swipes at her. She ducks under the swipe, and yells, "Lightning Beam!" A beam of Lightning comes out of her hands, and pushes the monster far away. She races, panting, to Sting, then gives him the Lacrima.

Sting races forward, and yells, "Iron fist of the White Dragon!" The monster takes the fist head on. The monster grabs Sting's fist and throws Sting onto the ground. Sting gets up quickly, and shouts, "I don't have time for this! Secret Art of the White Dragon, Holy Nova!" The monster is pushed back, and slams into the wall. Before it can get back up to attack Sting, he's running. Natsu and him are running neck in neck, and Natsu hands his Lacrima to Mira the second that Sting hands his to Rogue. Rogue races forward, while beside him Mira turns into Satan Soul: Sitri Form. She's going all out.

Rogue reaches his monster at the same time that Mira does. "Iron Fist of the Shadow Dragon!" He yells, and punches his monster. The monster doesn't move at all, and practically laughs at him. It pins him to the ground, and I see that Mira isn't doing so well either. I frown to myself. Do they get harder the farther down the line you go? Rogue growls, and shouts, "Shadow Drive!" The monster leaps off him, shaking its paw. Rogue leaps, and slams into the monster. The monster falls down on top of Rogue. Mira defeats her monster, and is panting. I hear from underneath Rogue's monster, "Secret Art of the Shadow Dragon, Black Nova!" The monster is blasted off of him, and Mira hands Laxus the Lacrima. About seven seconds later, Rogue hands me his. I take off running, and yell, "Phoenix Rush!" My arms and legs glow golden, and with that extra boost I reach my monster only a second after Laxus.

I duck under the monster, and grab onto its tail. I concentrate my magic energy on the tail, setting it on fire. The monster growls and shakes me off. I race forward, leaping so I'm in front of it. I turn towards it and punch it in the stomach. I leap backwards before it can hit me. I smirk. I managed to put the Magic Circle on the monster, and I unleash my energy onto the Magic Circle. The beast sets on fire, but in stead of writhing in pain it absorbs it. I cease the flow of magic energy. This was going to be harder than I thought. I frown slightly the run forward. I leap up the monsters back, and grab its ears. I pull them backward. I see that the other guilds have made it to this monster, except Twilight Ogre. I growl in frustration, and am thrown off of the monster.

I hit the ground, and the monster raises its foot, as if to step on me. _So_ not happening. I roll to the side, and dodge between its legs. It stomps its feet, and the earth vibrates. Caught off guard, I fall down. I get up quickly, and barely avoid getting stomped on. I shake myself and get out from under the giant monster. I leap backward, and study it. It can absorb magic, and when the others hit their monster without magic it doesn't seem to do much. There has to be some kind of trick to this. I back away, until them monster won't go any further. It growls at me, and I smirk at it. I have an idea. I look back at Lucy, who seems confused. "Hey Blondie! Throw me that whip, will ya?"

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

When I get to where Rogue gave the Lacrima to Solia, I look over at the monster Solia is currently fighting. She's ducking between its legs, and I watch as she stumbles and falls. She seems to get up easily enough, but she almost gets crushed by the monsters feet. She leaps out from under the monster and starts backing away. She keeps on backing away and I frown. Solia isn't a coward, so why is she so scared? She backs away and the monster follows her until she's almost where we are. Then it stops. She stands there, and it growls. Then she _smirks_ at it. She _smirks_ at a _monster_. Then she looks back at me.

She then yells out, "Hey Blondie! Throw me that whip will ya?" I glower at her. "The names Lucy!" I yell, unhooking my whip and throwing it to her. She catches it, and turns to face the monster again. I have no idea what she's trying to do here. She then proceeds to crack the whip around the monster. It turns towards the sound, slamming its feet at the ground where it came from. I blink in surprise. She continues to do this all around the monster, and says, "Phoenix Wings!" The monster turns at the sound of her voice, but follows the whips sound when she starts to fly over its head. For a second, it seems to work. But then it swipes at her, knocking her from the sky. She goes back to the point it can't cross again. She seems to be thinking. Then her face brightens, and she walks over to us.

"Guys! That pumpkin guy, what was his name, oh Mato! Anyway, didn't he say, the only rules are that you can not use your magic to harm others, and you _must_ run?" I hesitate then nod. "Well... He didn't say that the teammates who already ran can't help the teammates after them!" Sting facepalms. "Why didn't I think about that?" and Solia replies, "Because you are and idiot, now come on!" 

We all run towards the monster, and Solia hands me back my whip. I infuse it with Lightning, and I see the others teams rushing up to their guildmates who are currently getting their asses handed to them by the monsters. Me and the rest of the Sabertooth team start to distract the monster while Solia gets past it. Laxus all of a sudden, uses his Lightning Bolt form to go immediately to the finish line. Solia gives herself a boost using Phoenix Rush, coming in second. Ichiya comes in third. I sigh. Oh well. Solia still did well, considering she was the one who originally thought of the whole idea for the rest of the team to help. The others just used her idea.

I look up at the scoreboard while the other guilds are busy panting. It says this:

Sabertooth: 64

Blue Pegasus: 46

Fairy Tail: 34

Dragon's Breath: 30

Mermaid Heel: 14

Lamia Scale: 10

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

I smile to myself. We'll win the competition no matter once. Just as I have that thought, Mato's voice reverberates through the arena. "Since there would be no reason for any sort of challenge tomorrow if it was worth normal points, tomorrows challenge will be worth 40 points, kabo!" I groan. The pumpkin head did _not_ just do that. I want to squeeze the life out of that stupid little pumpkin guy! Now Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, _and_ Dragon's Breath would have a chance! Stupid pumpkin!

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

I look around at my guildmates. They're all smiling and laughing. When I first met the guild, they were so quiet and boring. I wonder what changed them. I walk outside, and lay on the grass. I stare at the stars, twinkling in the sky. I wonder just how far they are, and what it would take to reach them. I feel strange, and raise my hand. My finger is glowing. I hesitantly draw a line in the air. It stays there, glowing. I wave my hand in it and it goes away. I stand up, and think for a moment. Then I smile, knowing exactly what to draw.

Timeskip, One Hour

I step back from what I've been drawing in the air for an hour. I smile, satisfied with it. I step forward, to get rid of it so no one else sees it, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look back, and see Rogue. He looks at the image, and smiles at me. I feel myself turning red fast. Then, he wraps his arms around my waist. He leans forward, and I tilt my head back slightly. Our lips touch, and I feel warmth coming from the kiss. I feel as if I could do almost anything, as long as he stayed by my side. We continued to kiss each other, in front of the image of the field of lilies.

Outside Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V  


Me and Sting are watching them kiss. I know that we shouldn't be watching, but I can't help it. They look so cute together. I turn to tell Sting that, but he's looking at me with a smirk. "They look like they're having fun. Why don't we do the same?" He asks. "U-um..." I stutter slightly. He backs me against the wall of the pub, and presses his lips onto mine. I melt into him as he licks the bottom of my lip, asking for entry. I open my mouth slightly granting it to him. It feels like heaven. After a while the kiss breaks. I open my mouth to protest, but he shakes his head. "After we win tomorrow Blondie." Then, smirking, he walks back into the pub. I pout at his retreating back. Well that wasn't fair! Now I had to win, no matter what!

**I am soo bad at kiss scenes! I'm not even writing anything that's inappropriate and I'm blushing! I really need to get a boyfriend so I can stop feeling embarrassed about writing romance! Ugh -.- Bye!**


	16. The Final Battle!

**Hi, I am soo happy! I love writing this, but I barely have the time because my mom is making me go over to grandmas home. I really like it there, but it keeps me from the story -.- Lucky that I prewrite this story... Also, thanks to the people who favorited and followed the story! Onto the story.**

Fierce Saber Pub, Someone's P.O.V

I watch as all the members of Sabertooth walk into the pub part. They're smiling and laughing, but my eyes are only on two of them. Lucy and Solia. They are the ones who have more to lose than anyone else right now. I know their pasts, and will mold their futures. After all, they killed him. _He_ would not be dead if it wasn't for them. I clench onto the tabletop, my grip causing some wood to crumble. As if on cue, Lucy and Solia look this way. I smirk, knowing that they can't see my face but they know who I am. Solia pushes through the people, trying to reach me. I sigh. Now is not the time. But soon it will come.

Fierce Saber Pub, Solia's P.O.V

I growl to myself as the person disappears in a swirl of black and blue. It's the same person who was with Ripper and Loran the day of the fashion show. I turn and walk back over to Rogue, Sting, Lucy, and Minerva. They look at me questioningly and I just say, "It was that b with and itch that I followed the day of the fashion show." Rogue frowns, and glares at where she used to be. I smile to myself. That was the day that Rogue proved that he actually cared about me. He went into a battle against Ripper and saved me from the stupid trance Loran had me in. It seems like forever, but in all reality it was only a few days ago. I grab Rogue's hand, and pull him along saying, "Come on! Bet we can get there before you Lucy!"

GMG Arena, Still Solia's P.O.V

We get there before all the other guilds. For once we were early instead of late. I waited impatiently as the stands filled up with people. I constantly looked around for Mato, wanting to fight already. Finally, after what seemed like hours, (it was only 15 minutes) he came. He then raised his voice and said, "Today is the final challenge, kabo! It will be a battle between all of the teams, kabo!" I smile. Just like last year. I leap down onto the field along with the rest of the guild. The other guilds just use the stairs. I roll my eyes. "All the other guilds are lame and bo-ring!" I say to Lucy. She just smiles and says, "You have the right to judge them when we win." I shrug, and listen for Mato's sign that it's time to start.

"Begin, kabo!" Everyone begins to fight. I end up against Laxus, from Fairy Tail. I smirk at him and say, "Ready to lose?" He growls and replies, "Lose control? Yeah. Lose this challenge? No." I glare at him, and say, "We'll see about that... Phoenix Rush!" I sprint forward, arms and legs glowing. I quickly, punch, kick, duck, uppercut, jump back, lunge forward, and kick. He dodges each attack move, and grabs my leg at the kick. I set my leg on fire, making him let go. Instead of backing up, I step forward punching him in the side. He responds by grabbing my wrists and throwing me towards the ground, then shouting, "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" I roll to the side, and his fist slams into the ground beside me. I need to be more careful.

I get up as quickly as I can, and grab his wrist. I set my hand on fire, and kick his legs out from underneath him. As he falls to the ground, I punch his stomach creating a magic circle. I leap backwards, letting go of him. He gets up, and I activate the magic circle. He growls in pain, and takes an unsteady step forward. "Secret Art of the Lightning Dragon, Lightning Twister!" **(A/N making up the name since I don't know the actual Secret Art...) **I get caught up in the twister of lightning magic. I'm thrown out, and I grit my teeth. I land on my feet, both me and Laxus panting. I put my hands together, and decide to stop playing around. "_Phoenix Fire._"

Seconds Later...

I walk away from Laxus, and look for my next opponent. Erza walks up to me, leaving all of Blue Pegasus defeated. I smirk at her, and she glares. She requips into her Flame Empress armor. I say, "Phoenix Wings!" and fly up. She jumps up, slashing her sword at me. I fly backwards, and using the moment after the attack that she's open to shoot forward, and grab her arms. I fly high into the sky, kicking away her sword and struggling to keep on holding onto her. I then change course and plummet towards the ground. We get closer and closer to the ground. I frown, knowing I will have to time this right. I let go of her then pull up at the last second, barely managing to not slam into the ground myself.

Erza slowly gets up, coughing. She requips into her Heavens Wheel armor set. She shoots swords at me, and I dodge them. A few of them actually manage to hit me, on the upper right arm, on the cheek, and on the lower left leg. I growl in frustration, and rush forward. She dodges, and says, "I won't hold back now! Requip, Armadura Fairy!" I watch her requip, and glare. She holds her dagger-like swords and practically screeches, "Fairy Piercing Sword!" She lunges and I scream, "Phoenix Power!" I feel pain, but hold in a scream. I will not let a Fairy hear me scream in pain from one of their attacks. When the smoke clears, me and Erza are standing there, staring at each other. Then everything goes black.

GMG Arena, Lucy's P.O.V

I watch as both Erza and Solia go down at the same time. Everyone had ignored me so far, so I was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then I saw Lyon fall to the ground. I look to see what wizard made him fall. I frown. It's Loran. I glare at him and walk forward. I still remember what he did to Solia, and I'm not about to forgive him anytime soon. I stop in front of him, and he turns his emotionless eyes towards me. "Celestial Spirit Share, Loke." I say calmly, even though inside I'm still burning with rage at what he did. I stare at him through my sunglasses, and he glows black. Nothing happens and he frowns, then smiles. "Those sunglasses must be helping you, no matter. I can still use my psychic powers to attack you.

All of a sudden, he's in front of me, arm glowing black. He slashes his arm downward, and I'm slammed into the ground. I hear him calmly say, "Psychic Dragon Iron Fist," instead of screaming it out like the other dragonslayers. I roll to the side, and grab my whip. I make it wrap around his wrist, and infuse it with lightning. The lightning electrocutes him, and I use the whip to slam him into the ground. I stand up panting, and he stands up seeming unaffected. "Regulus Impact!" I yell, aiming for Loran. He dodges it, still emotionless. "Roar of the Psychic Dragon," he says in that calm way that is for some reason a lot scarier then when it's getting yelled at you. "Celestial Spirit Share, Aires!" I shout, and manage to get a shield of pink fluff in front of my just before the beam hits me.

Then he's right in front of me, staring into my eyes. I can barely hear him whisper the words, "Secret Art of the Psychic Dragon, Psychic Control." I feel myself falling into the darkness of his pitch black eyes, feeling as though I do not need free will. I just need to be controlled, and this nice man was giving me the control I needed. I tried to smile at him, to show him I was thankful as the darkness overtook my eyes. I couldn't smile, because he was in control, and that made smiling impossible. Then the blackness turned white.

I blinked. I was up against a wall, and I tried to remember what had just happened. I remembered Loran, and turn to see where he went. What I see surprises me. Sting is fighting him, looking like he wants to murder him. He constantly punches Loran with the White Dragon Iron Fist, and attacks him with the White Dragon Holy Roar. I realize that he just saved me, and glare at my stupidity. I run forward, and wrap my whip around Loran's waist. I slam him into the ground, and jump back when Sting yells, "Secret Art of the White Dragon, Holy Nova!"

Loran falls to the ground, unconscious. I turn to look at who is left. Solia and Minerva are both unconscious, and Sting, Rogue, and I are still standing. The only people left are Mira, Fuse, and Ripper. I frown slightly. I know that each and every one of them would be challenging. Rogue starts to walk towards Ripper, red eyes glowing. Sting grabs his shoulder. "You already got revenge for Solia, and beat him to a pulp. Give me a chance at least!" Rogue glares at him and walks up to Fuse. Thanks a lot. Now I'm stuck with the She-Devil! I sigh in my head and walk forward. Mira turns from her Sitri form into her Satan Soul form. I blink, then glare angrily. She thinks she won't need to even try against me! That really sets me on edge, and I glare. She was going to regret the fact that the thought of me being weak ever crossed her mind!

I take out my whip. It's already infused with lightning, and I don't hesitate. "Celestial Spirit Share, Taurus!" I have the ax in one hand. It's meant to be held two-handedly but I really don't care. I will surrender a little less control for a lot more lightning and an extra weapon. I lunge forward, infusing the ax with lightning as I go. She dodges, and I wrap my whip around her ankle. It electrocutes her, and I swing my ax into her side. She growls and shakes me away, slamming me into the wall of the arena. I get up, and realize that my whip isn't in my hand. Mira picks it up, and tosses it into the Sabertooth stands. I glare at her more fiercely. I rush at her, and before I get to her slam the ax into the ground.

I leap high into the air. The arena below me is filled with dust. I can see just a shadow of Mira lunging towards where I had been on the ground. I concentrate my magic power, and draw Magic Circles in the sky. I see Mira jump into the air, flying with her wings. I use the Magic Circles to channel my magic power and I scream out, "Lightning Storm!" The lightning streaks down, and hits the arena with a loud booming sound. The lightning fills the arena. My magic energy is draining fast, and I hold onto the power for as long as I can. I let it go, falling to the ground with a thud. I look around me, panting. Mira is lying unconscious, but she's not the only one. "I really screwed this up didn't I...?" I muttered to myself. Not only is Mira unconscious, but so is Rogue, Sting, Fuse, and Ripper. I moan in frustration. This battle ended in a tie. At least we would still win... That's my last thought before I fall into unconsciousness.

Next Day, GMG Arena, Stings P.O.V

I look around the arena. Yesterday was the last day of the GMG but it sure ended hectic. Blondie decided that not only Mira, but everyone else should be taken out too. Well, that wasn't what she actually wanted, but it worked out that way. We are currently all covered in bandages. Solia didn't get hit by lightning, lucky her, but she was covered in bandages from fights with Laxus and Erza. She was appalled that she was beat by a Fairy, and was in an extremely grumpy mood today. Even Rogue was _scared_ to go near her. This is _Rogue_ I'm talking about. The emotionless dragonslayer who is her boyfriend. In all honesty, if Rogue is scared to go near her then I am too. We all hear it as Mato says, "Sabertooth was the winner of this Grand Magic Games, kabo! The money is being sent to their guild hall, but we have gathered here to make an announcement and show the final scores, kabo!" The final scores were this:

Sabertooth: 77.3

Fairy Tail: 47.3

Blue Pegasus: 46

Dragon's Breath: 43.3

Mermaid Heel: 14

Lamia Scale: 10

Quatro Cerberus: 4

Twilight Ogre: 0

We had to split the score since we technically tied with three teams. It made the score a little odd, but I really didn't care. After all, we still won. I wonder what the announcement was going to be though, after all the games were technically done. Mato then speaks up, getting everyone's attention, "Our announcement is the fact that there will be a masquerade ball tomorrow, and everyone of all the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games must come!" I groan. Now on top of all that fighting, tomorrow we had to dance!

**Aww! Poor Sting has to dance! xD I don't think I did very well on this chapter... Oh well. Either way I hope it was still good enough in your opinion! After this there are going to be some filler chapters, because I want to write ahead in the next major part! I can't wait, even though some of you are going to absolutely **_**HATE**_** for how I'm going to end this story... But it won't come for at least a week or two, considering how many chapters I want to add and how I update this daily. For now, Bye!**


	17. The Masquerade Ball

**Welcome back to the amazing story of... I don't know! JK of course I know what the story's about, I'm the one writing it! Any way, I should probably start writing... Yeah... Begin!**

Morning, Fierce Saber Pub, Lucy's P.O.V

I look in my closet and frown. I don't have a mask for the ball, and my dresses aren't really fit for one. I can't believe that we _have_ to go to the ball! I sigh, and all of a sudden the door bursts open. "Wh-wha?! That door was locked!" I shout and realize that it's Solia. "I broke the lock, now come on!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room. I can see Rogue and Sting looking at us questioningly, but before they can ask us anything she's already pulled me downstairs and out into the street. I blink at the sudden sunlight, and turn to Solia. "What was _that_ all about?" I ask.

She turns over to me and says, (while still dragging me along) "We need a dress for the ball! I know the perfect place to get one, but you have to _hurry_. I want time to do our hair and get our masks!" I sigh. "Well, I can walk _without_ you pulling me." She doesn't seem to listen. I roll my eyes. She drags me for what seems like an hour (it was only 20 minutes) we get to a small looking shop. I frown, wondering how such a small shop would be a place for us to get a nice dress. When I walk in though, my jaw drops in sheer amazement.

The small shop is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Magic must have been used to do that, but the most amazing things are the dresses. It's filled with amazing dresses that are long, short, ruffley, smooth, straps, and strapless. I touch one carefully, and it is smooth, made out of silk. I admire the material while Solia rings a bell. A frail old woman comes out from the back, and looks at us. "Ah, Solia. I assume you need dresses for that little ball? Don't worry, I have plenty of dresses. Just choose one, and call me over so I can fit it onto you.

I walk through the shop, taking my time. I now know why Solia wanted to come so early. I never knew I would have trouble choosing a dress! I picked up a baby blue one that's made out of cloth. It has ruffles going down to about my waist, where it is smooth. It doesn't poof out, but goes straight down in an amazing way. It has a simple but pretty silver belt at the waist. When I pick it up, I go over to the old lady. She uses magic to put it on me, and I look at myself in a mirror and blink, surprised. Not only is the dress on my, but I have a silver bracelet, and anklet. I also have a silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake around my neck. At each tip of the necklace there is a simple diamond. I have silver wedge heels that glitter just a little. Placed lightly on my head is a silver tiara with diamonds at each tip. I have snowflake earrings make of silver, and my side ponytail is gone, but I really don't care.

"This looks amazing!" I turn and hug the old lady. She smiles at me and says, "Come here before the ball, and I will use magic to put it on you. Remember to do your hair beforehand. I also can't get you a mask, so you'll have to do that yourself." I nod, speechless. I never knew there was a place like this in Crocus. I am definitely only buying dresses from here. Just as I think that, Solia calls over the old lady. When the old lady is done with Solia, I decide to abandon the thought that I'm anything compared to her. Rogue was _definitely _going to be staring at her all night in the clothes she had on.

She was wearing a white dress with one strap. It had jewels where it bordered her neck, and golden outlining. It was made out of silk, and went to her ankles. She had golden wedge heels and a golden necklace at her throat. The necklace had a teardrop diamond in the middle of it, and overall was simple. She had an anklet just like me; only it matched her necklace and was on the opposite ankle. Her bracelet matched her anklet, and it twinkled in the light of the shop. The hairpiece was a simple gold headband, but it had a nice effect. She frowned. "Are you sure it looks good? I have five other picks I think would look better on even me..." "It's fine!" I say quickly, not wanting to spend five hours. She nods and gets back into her normal clothes.

"Thank you. We will come here about fifteen to thirty minutes before the ball." Solia said quietly. We then walked out. I was frowning slightly. Solia seems to be nervous for some reason. And the Magic Power I could sense from her seemed to diminish each time she attacked someone. Something was going on, and I wanted to know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with Acnologia. I thought for a moment and remembered Ripper. I know that he's our enemy but maybe he would know something. After all, he had been training under Acnologia... I shiver at the thought of him. He's a creep, and I know that I really don't like him.

Acnologia... That day I summoned a lot of my spirits. I couldn't summon all of them, but it felt as if... Something was lending me power. Now I can only summon three. It used to be two, but I had trained since then. A lot. I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking about things like this today. After all, there was a ball. I realize that I had been staring into space, and missed what Solia was saying. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I said. She looked at me, frowning slightly, and said, "I said, when you find Sting through all those other people, go make out where people can't see you."

I go very red at this. "We d-don't m-m-make out a-a-any-anyway!" I say, stuttering. She laughs and says, "Really? Prove it." I blink and say, "How?!" Solia hesitates. "Good question, I should really think things through." I laugh, and we start to walk again. Then Solia freezes. I look at her line of sight, and see a horse-drawn carriage. There's nothing out of the ordinary about it. She seems to be staring at the horses. "Looking at the Uma?" I say, using the Japanese word for horse. I expect her to glare at me, but she just says, "See you later..." and runs off. I frown yet again. What's gotten into her? I sigh and decide to ask her about it later.

Crocus, Solia's P.O.V

Great. Just great. Now Lucy's going to be suspicious. I should probably tell her about Uma. She was my best friend before I met Sabertooth. Uma had always been there for me, and was the only one who knew my true past. She always complained on how she was named after a horse, and Lucy saying her name only brought back painful memories. I wish I could get over the fact that she's gone. That I would never see her again. That her death and every event following it was all my fault.

Timeskip, 6 hours

I finish putting Lucy's hair in a bun. My hair is down, since I like it better that way. When I got back, I locked myself in my room. Lucy didn't ask anything, even though I could tell she was burning with curiosity. I put on my mask, and she did the same. The boys had already left, and I had no idea where Minerva was. I drag Lucy to the dress shop, and Lola smiles at us. I wonder why she never told Lucy her name. She quickly gets us into our dresses plus accessories, and says, "You two look great! Go give some guys nosebleeds." Both me and Lucy sweatdropped. I really don't know what goes through her mind sometimes, but I often feel as if she isn't sane... Sigh.

When we get the Arena, it has been practically transformed. It was completely different than what it looked like before, as in there is a large building in the middle of it that looks like someplace any rich person in the world would feel privileged to go to. I looked around, mask on. "Now where is Rogue...?" I mumble to myself. I can't really tell who is who, and there are a lot of people with black hair. I decide to look for red eyes, but can't see in the other people's masks easily. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and hear someone ask, "May I have this dance?" I growl in frustration on the inside, but on the outside I smile and say, "Sure."

We dance to the next song, and I sigh. I really wanna dance with Rogue. All of a sudden, the lights go out. I frown slightly. I try to summon up some sort of glow, but for some reason I can't. I then hear a booming voice say, "Kiss the person closest to you, on the lips." I freeze. No way in hell did I want to kiss someone other than Rogue. Before I could say anything, however, the person I've been dancing with leans in and kisses me quickly on the lips. He breaks away almost immediately, and I sigh in relief, even if I am a bit pissed at the moment. The lights come back on, and the same voice says, "Now remove your masks." I take mine off, and so does the person opposite me. I blink in surprise.

I glare at the person opposite me. It's Gray Fullbuster. I clench my fists. I glare fiercely at him and stomp away. I look around for Rogue yet again, and see him walking out. I push through people to get to him, ignoring some people yelling at me to slow down and be more careful. When I reach the doors, he's already gone. I walk outside and see him leaning against the wall, staring at the sky. I walk up to him, and say, "Why'd your leave? Now I can't dance with you." I pouted, and he sighs. "Too crowded."

I think for a moment and smile evilly. "Who'd you have to kiss?" Rogue doesn't answer for a second, then says, "... Mira..." I laugh and say, "I had to kiss a Fairy too. Gray." I frown, and he shrugs. I hear music the music coming from inside. I grab Rogue's hands and say, "Come on. It's not crowded out here, and no ones around." I pull him close and dance slowly with him. I lean my head on his chest and close my eyes. He may be quiet, emotionless, and not good at showing affection, but at least I know that he's mine, and that will never change.

**Sorry, no StingLu moment in this one. I'm having trouble keeping up with the schedule I set for myself =/ I'm going to try to keep writing one each day, but it's gonna be hard... Ugh I hate not having a lot of time -.- Right now I'm supposed to be preparing for my little sisters birthday, since she's turning 5, and instead I'm writing this =) Though I wish my birthday was coming up soon, since my mother said that when I turn 11 I get my own computer. If anyone is putting two and two together, then before questions are asked, yes I am only ten, but my parents apparently do not care about preserving my innocence, since they let me read 50 Shades of Grey... O.o weird parents. I read too much. I'm going on and on about things no one cares about... -.- Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!**

** I'm also really sorry about the short chapter, but I don't have much time. It's Spring Break, so apparently that means visiting EVERY SINGLE RELATIVE THAT EXISTS IN MY FAMILY!** **=/ I mean it's fun, but I would like some time to myself, and NOT looking at embarrassing pictures of me as a baby! Ugh. I'll try to make next chapter longer though. Bye!**


	18. Midnight Hunter

**Welcome back to the story! First off, I will not be able to update every day like I used to, I have ISTEP, and a field trip coming up, plus, my mother is insisting that I learn my languages better -.- Also, speaking of languages, someone asked me why I was writing this in English when English isn't my language, and I'm not very good at it. The answer to that is that my brother who lives in America wanted me to write a fanfic, but he wanted his friends to be able to read it. They only speak English, Spanish, and I think one speaks French. So that's why. Anyway, onwards to the story!**

One Month Later, Sabertooth, Lucy's P.O.V

I look around the guild hall. I'm sipping my strawberry and vanilla milkshake, looking for Solia. It's been a month since the Grand Magic Games, and she's been acting weird ever since. She wanders out into the forest almost every night, and comes back at 4 AM, looking extremely tired. She wakes up two hours later, and still manages to not fall asleep all day. I have no idea what she's doing, and when I tried to follow her, I found myself at the edge of the woods again! I have no idea what's going on, and I really want to know what's bugging her. We're friends, and she should know to trust me, but she doesn't. She won't even tell Rogue what she's doing, and I know he's worried. He doesn't show any expression, but whenever she walks into the guild hall, he walks to her side and helps her to her seat, while she stumbles sleepily.

I see Solia walk into the guild hall. I blink in surprise. For the first time, she seems happy and uplifted. She also doesn't seem in the least bit tired, so that makes me wonder if she went into the woods tonight. She walks over to me, and says smiling, "I'm sorry if I've been acting a little... strange. I've had some serious stuff on my mind, but I've gotten over it. The team hasn't gone on a job in a while, why don't we get Rogue and Sting to go on a job with us? It would be really fun, and a way to get over everything else." She smiles at me and I smile back. Her smile is infectious. She runs over to the job request board and grabs a request. She then proceeds to grab Sting and Rogue, and pull them over.

I giggle at the sight. She hasn't acted like this in a while, and I'm starting to get hope that everything will go back to normal. Sting and Rogue are standing there, dumbfounded, as the girl who has been moping around, and acting strange all month, jumps around happily, and pulls on them to get them moving faster. I giggle again and look at the job request. "Take care of a Dark Guild in Lonia Town huh..." I say quietly to myself. Lonia... I've never heard of that town before. It must be out in the country or something. I'm ripped away from my thoughts when something big lands on me. "Get off Sting!" I yell, and see Solia smirking. He growls and says, "Solia threw me, besides what if I don't want to?" I glare at him, and he smirks. He leans in, and kisses me quickly. My face is bright red as he gets off, laughing.

I get up, glaring at him, although secretly happy. I never thought I would find someone like Sting in my life, and it makes me really happy to see him each and everyday. I love him, and although he wasn't my first love, he was my first in other things. I'm not talking about… _that_. I'm talking about first kiss, first person to ask me out, first boyfriend… Things like that. Of course, now Aquarius is having trouble finding things to tease me about. After all, me not having a boyfriend was one of her main things to tease me about, and now I have one. One that is _way_ hotter than hers. An impatient grunt brings me back from my daydream. "Earth to Lucy! Do I have to drag you?!"

I look over, and the sight makes me laugh. Solia, obviously impatient to get going, has somehow manages to get a dog collar on Sting and Rogue. She is pulling them by magic enforced leashes, and whenever they try to get out it shocks them. She holds up another collar and leash, then looks at me pointedly. I quickly follow her out of the guild. Solia may be my best friend, but I did NOT want to leave the guild with a collar on, and everyone staring at me like they were staring at Sting and Rogue.

15 minutes later…

We reach the train station, but Sting and Rogue seem apprehensive. "Why don't we walk?" Sting mumbles. Solia glares sharply at him. "Because it takes two days to reach this place by _train_. Think of how long it would take by foot!" Sting grumbles, but is eventually pulled on by Solia. When we get on the train, we find an empty seat and sit down. The second the train starts moving, Sting's head falls into my lap. The same happens to Rogue, only his head falls into Solia's lap. She smiles down at him, and looks up at me. "So Lucy, I have a question." I look up at her curiously, and she seems to be deep in thought. "What is it?" I ask.

"Well... have you ever let down the one you cared about the most?" I think for a moment, and nod. "Yeah... I used to care about Fairy Tail, and everyone in it. I loved Natsu then, and at the Grand Magic Games I let them all down. I lost both of my battles, and got pretty beat up in the last one. I felt as if I let everyone in Fairy Tail down." I say, thinking of when I was beaten by both Flare and Minerva. I sighed, because no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I still cared about Fairy Tail and the people in it. I had been a part of it too long to _not_ care.

Solia smiled at me. "I still care about my father even after... what happened." Solia's eyes darken slightly, and they seem sad. I wonder what's on her mind. Her eyes are sad, but guilty at the same time. I have no idea what happened in her past, or really anything much that happened to her before I met her. All I know is that she used to hide her emotions well, but ever since we became good friends she became easier and easier to read. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I want to know what happened in her past. Because everyone has a past, and no matter how horrible it was, sharing it might be the only thing that can make the pain go away.

Two Days Later, Lonia, Lucy's P.O.V

We get off the train, dragging two very motion-sick dragonslayers. They had to be on a train for two days, poor dragonslayers. I look around Lonia, and blink in surprise. It's a small town; in fact I can only count ten houses. There are a few shops here and there, but not much. "Why does the train even go to a town like this?" I muttered to myself. I see Solia smiling widely, and she turns to me and says, "Lets go to Tsun's house, he's the one who sent in the request!" She runs, and surprisingly seems to know where she was going. A book falls out of her pack, and I pick it up. It's the book of spells written by the phoenix born.

I frown slightly. She says the last phoenix born was alive a million years ago. Even with magic spells protecting it, it should be a lot older looking. Come to think of it, humans haven't even been alive for a million years. Either she truly thinks that this book came from that time period, or she was lying. But why would she lie to me? We're best friends! I guess she really thought it was from a million years ago. I run to catch up with her, smiling.

By the time we reach the house, which honestly isn't that long, Sting and Rogue are back to their normal selves. Solia knocks on the door, and a male with blue hair comes out. His hair is not just one shade of blue, but it's a dark sky blue, then goes to a lighter blue at the tips of his hair. He was muscular, but not so muscular that he looked like some sort of mix between human and muscle. His eyes were just like his hair, dark sky blue at the top, going to light at the bottom. He's wearing a simple white t-shirt, and black jeans that go to his ankles. He's wearing sandals, and overall seems to have a relaxed appearance.

I frown slightly. In one way he looks similar to someone I know. I look at Solia and back at him then realize why. The coloring of the hair and eyes are the same style, just with different colors. Tsun grins and wraps Solia in a hug. I can practically feel the dark aura coming from Rogue, and I sweatdrop. "Solia! It's been over a year since I last saw you, how have you been? Going to say yes to a date with me yet?" Solia pulls herself away from the hug and says, "You've been asking me that since we were kids, sorry but I have a boyfriend." Tsun frowns and gets a dark aura, just like the one Rogue has. "Who is it?" I sweatdrop again, along with Sting and Solia.

"Um, how about we _not_ fight? I don't want to pay the damage costs for the town." Tsun looks over at me, and kneels down grabbing my hand. "Please forgive me beautiful lady, I was only overjoyed at the sight of seeing my first love, but now I have had my second. Will you do me the honor of-" his words are cut off when Solia smacks him upside the head. "Stop being such a playboy! You haven't changed one bit." Tsun shrugs, Sting and Rogue both having a dark aura now. "It's only been a year. How could I have changed in such a short time?" Solia laughs and says, "You got me there. Now come on, let us in. These two haven't eaten in two days since they refused to eat anything on the train," she says while motioning at Sting and Rogue.

When we walk in, I whisper to Solia, "Hey Solia, how do you know him? And how do you know where everything is in this town?" She smiles and says, "I grew up in Lonia. It's where my dad found me after the phoenix abandoned me, and where I met all my childhood friends. Anyway, come on! I can't wait to get this job started!"

Tsun's House, Solia's P.O.V

I look around the house a little. Not only has Tsun not changed, but nothing in this house has either. Except Tsun's sister left a long time ago. He told me that in a letter. I look over at Tsun, and he looks straight at me. I read the unsaid message in his eyes. He wants to know where I've been, and why I'm in a legal guild. I guess no one told him. That's a pity, since now I'll have to explain everything to him. The only problem is, I don't know if I can follow through with the job I was given.

Midnight Hunters. The dark guild that we were sent to eradicate. I know that Tsun sent in this job so that I would find it. I knew that he wanted to know why everything had happened. We had an arranged marriage, but that's not the only thing that I left behind. He will probably change his view on the matter when I tell him about what happened. Though what I don't understand is why he made the job to eradicate the dark guild Midnight Hunters.

The wizards with me are strong. Lucy can summon three spirits at a time and use lightning magic. Sting and Rogue have increased the power of their attacks by more than I could ever imagine, and I will have to fight against the Midnight Hunters as well. Even though I won't put my all into fighting them. After all, even though I am officially a member of Sabertooth, I was told to join it for a different cause. He wants me to fight against the Midnight Hunters, the dark guild that I am known as the Midnight Murderer in. The dark guild that is my true guild, and his too.

**A little bit of Solia's past is revealed... I bet none of you thought she was in a dark guild before this chapter =3 Quick question, when I write do I seem older than I am? I'm only ten, but a lot of people say I act and write like a teenager =/ I'm glad I finished this, even if it is a little shorter than normal. I had a delay, but I managed to write it. Thanks for reading, bye!**

**This is StingLu-For-Life's brother speaking. I better post this while my sister still doesn't understand English writing very much... Anyway, my sister has been upset all week because she really wanted to write this chapter. She doesn't really like people knowing all the hardships she went through to write things but right now she is extremely sick. She has a temperature of 105 and she snuck on the computer when our parents were asleep to write this. She only told me after she was finished. You people should feel lucky, I really think she is writing this because she loves to and for the people who like it. If this message ever goes away, it's probably because she found out that I wrote this. I just felt like people should know how hard she's working for you guys. I guess that's all, so peace out.**


	19. Assassins Target

**I'm really sorry for not updating =( I kinda had things going on, but if you want to know what they were you can ask me, I'm not going to put in a gigantic letter about it… Anyway, chapter 19 is ready! Also, someone made a comment a long time ago about how Solia was too "perfect". Let's just say that this AU is the one where you'll find out just how imperfect she is.**

Lucy's P.O.V

It's the day after we got the mission. Solia is acting really strange. She keeps on fidgeting, and won't look anyone in the eye. She doesn't seem to want to even look at Tsun. I look over at her, and she's looking at the ground. "Solia, is there something wrong?" I ask. She looks up for a moment, and her eyes meet mine. There is guilt and fear in her eyes, then she looks down. "Well... remember when we first met? We were both watching lacrima vision, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints were murdered. The guild Midnight Hunter is the guild that killed him. My eyes widen in surprise. If this was the guild that had murdered one of them... then the pay was surprisingly low.

"Well, aren't you one of the Ten Wizard Saints? Surely you should be able to beat them." Tsun says, smirking. Solia looks up, and once again I can see a mixture of guilt and fear in her eyes. But this time, there is also regret. I frown to myself. I trust Solia but... she's hiding something. I know she is. I just wish that she would trust us enough to tell us. I really like her as a friend, but if she is hiding something I just don't know how much I can actually trust her.

We reach the edge of town, and walk into the dark forest that borders the town. I get an eerie feeling, as the forest looks very familiar. It looks exactly like the dark forest in the GMG, in the test where we faced our worst fears. I shiver, remembering what my fears were. I feel an arm encircle my waist, and I slightly lean against the owner of the arm. Sting pulls me a little closer as we continue to walk through the forest. Tsun stopped walking all of a sudden.

"Solia... a word please? Could you follow me?" Tsun says evenly. Solia hesitates, and then follows him. She looks back at us, her gaze staying on Rogue longer than me or Sting. Sting frowns, and we let go of each other. Sting walks over to Rogue, and whispers something I can't hear. I sigh, and look up at a random tree. The dark tree bark is knarled, and looks eerie. The leaves are dark, except two pairs of glowing bright blue eyes. Wait... what?! I open my mouth to warn Sting and Rogue, but before I can everything goes black.

Sting's P.O.V

I walk over to Rogue, and whisper, "What's wrong with Solia? She knows this dude, but she seems to not like him. Maybe we should leave the job for a different one; something seems fishy about this one..." Rogue hesitates then says, "Let's wait until she comes back and ask her opinion." All of a sudden, the sharp metallic scent of blood, mixed with strawberries and chocolate hits my nose. I whirl around, and there is blood where Lucy was standing. "Lucy?!" I yell, and run over to where she was standing only seconds before.

Solia runs out from the trees towards us, and stops at the sight of blood. "What the... Lucy?!" she screams and runs over. She stands there in shock. I sniff, but can't find where Lucy went after this. "Dammit! I can't find the scent! Lucy! LUCY!" I yell louder, panic flowing through me. Solia clenches her fists, and looks down with her bangs covering her eyes. All of a sudden, she looks up, and runs off into the woods. Rogue hesitates for a moment, then starts to follow her. She starts to glow golden. A golden fire engulfs her, and she disappears.

Rogue's P.O.V

I stop when she disappears. I frown, never having seen her do that before. Sting runs up to me. "Rogue, where the hell did Solia go?! She knows where Lucy is, I know she does! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" String yells, seeming on the verge of panic. "Calm down Sting! I don't know where she went." I say and look around. I walk over to where the blood is. I look straight above me. The leaves seem slightly parted, as if they were jumped through. I use my shadow mode to go up, while Sting is punching and kicking trees as if that will bring Lucy back.

I sniff the branch, and recoil in shock. The branch has Rippers scent. "Sting! Stop being on a rampage and come sniff this branch!" I say, just loud enough for him to hear. He leaps up and sniffs the branch. He growls, his eyes glowing. "That bastard... he stole Lucy. I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!" Sting roars out, and runs into the woods. Now that we have a solid scent to follow, I turn into shadow mode and go after Sting. Solia... what are you hiding? Is it really so bad that you can't trust us with it? That you can't trust ME with it?

Sting's P.O.V

I race through the forest, following the scent. I slam into a giant rock. The scent leads directly from the rock. I growl, and punch the rock. I punch it repeatedly. Lucy is in there. I know it, she has to be! Rogue catches up to me, and grabs my wrist as I'm about to punch it again. "Sting, you need to think this through. There were two scents on that branch, and the other one seems familiar. Ripper is a part of a guild made entirely of dragonslayers. If they're in there... we won't stand a chance and you know it." He said calmly. I shake with anger and reply, "So you think I should just give up and leave her?!" Rogue shakes his head and says, "No. You're going to hate me for this but... We're going to have to ask for help."

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Wendy's P.O.V

I look around the guild hall sadly. I still miss Lucy, even though I know I should be over it by now. I sigh, and walk over to Levy. Levy mostly feels guilty, because the whole time that the guild was ignoring Lucy she was off on a mission. She feels as if she might have been able to stop it. Suddenly, there's a flash of light in the middle of the guild hall. A strange girl with pure white hair is standing in the middle of the guild hall. The hair is to her feet, and her eyes are completely white. No pupils.

"Who are you?!" Natsu leaps up and yells. The girl slowly turns her head towards him. "I am Yuri. I am a member of Sabertooth. I was sent a lacrima to give to you," she says. She holds out a deep dark blue lacrima. It starts to glow, and I gasp in surprise. It's a message from none other than Sting and Rogue. Sting seems extremely pissed, and Rogue, seems... emotionless as always. Rogue opens his mouth and says, "Fairy Tail... we need help."

My jaw drops in shock, as does everyone else's. "Why should we help you?" Natsu yells out. Sting clenches his fists and yells right back to him, "Because Lucy just got kidnapped, and according to Rogue if we go in alone we won't win, and I can't leave Lucy there! I'm going to save her from those stupid idiots, and if you won't help I'll do it alone! In fact, I'd prefer it if you DID stay there in your stupid guild hall, because I don't want a fairies help! I just want to save Lucy, dammit!" Sting is panting, his eyes filled with rage.

"Lucy's been kidnapped?" I say softly in shock. I walk up to the lacrima, and look at them. "If it's Lucy I'll help you." I say determinedly. Erza and Gray are the next to walk up. After that, it's Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Carla, Happy, Lily, and Romeo. I blush slightly when Romeo walks up, and Macao goes to stop him. Before he can, there's a white flash. We're in a dark forest, and standing in front of us are Sting and Rogue. I shiver, looking around at the forest. Yuri calmly says, "I cannot transport more than this if I wish to return to the guild. You are lucky I was not on a job. I expect payment when you get back."

Yuri disappears in a flash of white. Rogue quickly explains what happened while Sting starts punching a rock. When Rogue finishes, he walks over to the rock that Sting is punching. "Sting, stop being an idiot and let me study that rock." Rogue looks over the rock, frowning. "There seem to be some runes inscribed at the bottom... but I can't read them." Levy walks up and says, "Let me see them. I might be able to." Levy gets to work finding out what the runes say.

Levy's P.O.V

I look at the runes. I have to do this, for Lu-chan's sake! I smile, since the runes are ones that I know well. I softly speak to myself. "Do, ru, fora, nokan, trola..." I frown then say them in our language. "Let only those who give a sacrifice a vampire would like pass... Does that mean blood?" I say quietly. I pick up a sharp rock. Gajeel notices and says, "What do you think you're doing Shri-" his words are cut off when I slash the rock across my wrist. I gasp slightly in pain, and push my slit wrist against the rock. Everyone looks on in shock, as the rock starts to glow red. Suddenly, pain rockets through my body.

I scream, and tears come to my eyes. "Levy!" Gajeel runs over to me. The rock disappears, leaving a gaping hole. I'm having trouble breathing, and I'm extremely pale. I look up, shivering. "I did it..." I cough. I feel weak for some reason. Wendy walks over to me, and uses her healing magic. "Levy... You have a lot less blood than normal in your body. I think the rock sucked your blood out." I cough again, and say weakly, "Then let's go before it closes again." I feel someone carry me inside, and instinctively snuggle up against them. My vision starts to fade. Before I'm completely unconscious, I hear someone's voice close to my ear. "Good work... Shrimp."

Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up. My head is fuzzy, and I feel weak. I try to move, or use my magic, but I can't. "Don't even try. I have magic restraints on you, the more you try to use your magic the tighter they'll get." As if in response to the voice, the restraints did just that. I look up, and see a cloaked figure. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?!" I yell. The figure laughs, and says, "My name is Aclone. It can't hurt to tell you that. As for what I want with you, I need to finish the job that I told Solia to do a long time ago."

I shiver slightly. "What do you mean? What job? What on earth does it have to do with me?!" Aclone laughs. "So she hasn't told you? I don't blame her. You wouldn't trust her if she did. Solia isn't who you think she is. She's a highly trained assassin for the Midnight Hunter dark guild," she says coldly. No... Solia wouldn't do that... "As to what on earth does it have to do with you... Well that's obvious. Her job was to kill you."

**. I just hate cliffhangers! That's why I try to make the end of each chapter a cliffhanger! xD I'm so happy that this chapter is finally out. I don't know why it took so long... Thanks to all my new followers, and all the people who favorited! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment! =3**


End file.
